


【孙沃普】一个学生时代的au

by AlexYYYY



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYYYY/pseuds/AlexYYYY
Summary: warning：非常混乱的cp关系，cp洁癖慎入有米申/t太，注意避雷
Relationships: Maxim Kovtun/Evgeni Plushenko, Maxim Kovtun/Sergei Voronov, Sergei Voronov/Evgeni Plushenko, 孙普, 孙沃, 沃普
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【孙沃普】一个学生时代的au

十年前。

塔拉索娃带着阿列克谢回来那天，马克西姆多了个哥哥。

“以后你就是哥哥了，好好照顾你弟弟马克西姆。”阿列克谢嘱咐这个一头金毛的半大小子。

“你叫什么名字？”马克西姆问。

“我叫热尼亚。”金毛青年回答，脸上没什么表情。

“你喜不喜欢玩玩具？”马克西姆试图拉进关系，把自己珍藏的孙悟空手办推向热尼亚。

热尼亚瞥了一眼小孩推过来的玩具，低声说，“我不喜欢这种会影响我考第一名的东西。”

“啊？”马克西姆愣。

“别和我说话，我要写作业了。”热尼亚冷冷的答复，然后从书包里抽出作业本，自顾自的写了起来。

阳光正好，洒在热尼亚的金发上，随着他写作业时的动作一闪一闪，仿佛自带光环，闪进了趴在桌边看他写作业的马克西姆心里。

现在。

塔拉索娃和阿列克谢第一次结婚的时候有了大儿子廖沙，可后来两个人因为生活中琐碎的争执吵到离婚，塔拉索娃带着廖沙远走他乡，两个人又各自组成家庭，有了各自的孩子。几年后，两个人兜兜转转一大圈，最后还是转回了一起，可这两个人虽然年纪大了，脾气却一直算不上好，在同一屋檐下，争吵更多，每天倒是有一半时间在互相咒骂，什么“看看大儿子被你教成什么样了”，“那还不是因为你带着他跑了”，“现在儿子连家都不回都怪你”，“老太婆你还好意思说我”，诸如此类。

马克西姆放学回家，听到两个人又在争论，他听得多，倒也习惯，早就学会了每天放学回来把自己关在屋里塞上耳机调高音量，不去理会外面的争执。

热尼亚已经考上了国内最好的大学，离开了家，以前两个人共用的卧室此时只剩下马克西姆一个人。

马克西姆有种感觉，做了这么多年兄弟，他和热尼亚还不如和班上的狐朋狗友们熟。

没错，热尼亚一直是那样冷淡，仿佛除了学习和考第一，生活里就没有别的让他感兴趣的事情。

每每马克西姆试图和热尼亚说点什么八卦吸引他的注意力，热尼亚都会扔过来一个“小孩子不好好学习干嘛呢”的眼神，有时被马克西姆惹烦了，热尼亚甚至会去和塔拉索娃告状，马克西姆因为这个挨了塔拉索娃几顿打，但挨打回来热尼亚却会多关心马克西姆几句，被打的最狠的一次，热尼亚夜里还起来给马克西姆掖了被角。

马克西姆也不知道自己是怎么想的，热尼亚越是这样，他就越是想疯狂惹热尼亚烦心，就好像……马克西姆不愿说出这个比喻，就好像学校里疯狂去揪喜欢的女生的辫子的小男孩。

热尼亚一直是学校里最好的学生，他在学校里考试第一，参加竞赛拿第一，运动会从200米到1500米都是第一，就连参加足球赛也能帮助校队拿到联赛冠军。马克西姆有时候甚至怀疑，热尼亚是不是生活在一个平行空间里，每天有72小时的时间，这才能把所有事情都做好。

但事实上，热尼亚和他一样，每天只有24个小时，也一样像正常人那样吃饭睡觉。

马克西姆知道这个，是因为有几次他夜里睡不着，看月光下熟睡的热尼亚看了整夜，所以他很确定热尼亚并没有半夜起床偷偷学习或者是练习体育。

熟睡的热尼亚和醒着的不太一样，醒着的热尼亚总是很冷淡，甚至有些故意隐藏自己情绪的意思，而熟睡的他放下了这种伪装，显得更加柔和，他的金发被月色染成浅浅的白金色，睫毛随着呼吸一抖一抖，令马克西姆的心也忍不住颤抖。

两个人的床各处在卧室两端，马克西姆朝热尼亚的方向伸出手，隔空勾勒他的眉梢、他的眼角、他的脸庞——然后发现自己更睡不着了。

这些年热尼亚拿回太多奖牌和证书，阿列克谢在他们的卧室里打了个柜子专门摆放这些东西，最初小小的橱柜因为热尼亚拿回的奖越来越多，也就在阿列克谢的巧手下越修越大，此时俨然占满了卧室的一整面墙。

马克西姆平躺在自己的床上，难免看到这一整墙的奖牌证书和照片，照片中热尼亚好像在发光的金毛和拍照时的礼貌微笑不停的在他眼前飘来飘去。

马克西姆在心里哼了一声，明明我也有奖牌证书，为什么热尼亚的能摆在柜子里展示，而我的就只能放在地上落灰？为什么他做什么事情都那么优秀，而我只能活在他的阴影里？为什么我明明已经那么努力，却还是追不上他？

世界上最遥远的距离，是我和你在一个屋子里睡了快十年，你却不知道我心里想的是什么。

马克西姆不知自己躺了多久，天已经黑了，他没有开灯，平躺得腰酸，他就翻身侧躺，躺着躺着，他又不自觉地朝热尼亚那张床的方向伸出了手。

旋即他才想起，自从热尼亚上大学离开家，那张床上就没有人了，他伸出的手不知该勾勒哪里，在黑暗中停顿半晌，最终还是落到了自己枕边。

放暑假时，热尼亚带回一个人。

“这是和我一起做暑期项目的谢尔盖。”热尼亚介绍说，“为了讨论方便，最近他就住在我这。”

来人一边把大包小裹拖进门，一边和大家打招呼，“最近就要多麻烦各位了。”

金毛，又是金毛。

谢尔盖有着和热尼亚一样的金色头发，就连发尾修剪的长度都相差无几。马克西姆从来没这么讨厌塔拉索娃在家里搞的透明顶棚厨房，此时，阳光像不要钱一样透过那层薄薄的玻璃倾泻进来，豪迈的把站在门口的两个金毛都染上了一层光晕。

热尼亚一个金毛就已经晃得马克西姆快要发疯，此时两个金毛在家里乱晃，马克西姆简直想要冲回房间，把头藏在被子里装鸵鸟。

“你就是热尼亚的弟弟吧！”谢尔盖和他握手打招呼，“你们俩长的不太像哦？”

“不是亲的。”热尼亚言简意赅。

“啊。”谢尔盖应了一声，抽回的手还不忘在马克西姆肩上一拍，并送给他一个“有这么个哥哥真是辛苦了我懂你”的眼神。

谢尔盖为人算不上活泼，但是待人却非常温柔随和。有时候马克西姆甚至觉得谢尔盖会读心，不然他怎么能从热尼亚冷淡的脸上读懂他的意思？

比如正在喝牛奶的热尼亚伸出手，谢尔盖便把黄油和面包放在他手心；比如正在作图的热尼亚抬起头想要找点什么，谢尔盖就把圆规放到他手上。

热尼亚和谢尔盖的项目很忙碌。白天，他们需要出门调研，晚上则会在家里讨论白天的结果，还要进行资料的整理和统计。有时，睡到一半的马克西姆会被谢尔盖和热尼亚的争论声吵醒，两个人挤在台灯下，看到睡眼惺忪坐起来的马克西姆，热尼亚会马上闭嘴不说话，而谢尔盖则会向他说抱歉，两个人等他再次睡下，才继续开始讨论。

第二天早上，通常也是谢尔盖给马克西姆带来早饭表达“对不起昨晚吵醒你了”的歉意，热尼亚一向对这种人和人之间的交往没什么兴趣，还对谢尔盖给马克西姆带早饭的温情一刻表示不解。

吃人嘴短，马克西姆这样认为，所以他觉得自己应尽地主之谊，代替他那个不太懂社交的哥哥好好招待一下同学。

“你帮我把箱子修好了？”谢尔盖看到焕然一新的行李箱，忍不住一把揽过马克西姆，给他一个熊抱，“你真是个好弟弟。”谢尔盖补充道说。

好弟弟？马克西姆心想，好弟弟应该是什么样子的？他真的不太懂，但被人感谢的感觉很不错。

就是，谢尔盖这扎人的胡子要是能刮掉就好了，他继续想，胡茬扎在他脸上，让他有点痒。

“这是你买的？太感谢了！”白天出门摔破手的谢尔盖看到马克西姆递过来的创口贴，朝他露出一个微笑。

热尼亚很少笑，即使是笑，也是有距离感的笑；而谢尔盖的笑虽然也在控制着嘴角的弧度，却能让人感受到他的情绪，比如此时，他的笑就是谢谢。

台灯此时刚好在谢尔盖身后，光影交错之中，谢尔盖仿佛带上了一个光环，这景象莫名使马克西姆心里一紧，他把创口贴塞到谢尔盖手里，慌忙抽回手。

“你帮我一下！”谢尔盖又把手伸到马克西姆面前，“一只手我没法操作。”

马克西姆吸了口气，从谢尔盖手里接回创口贴，打开包装，扶住谢尔盖的手，然后仔细贴好伤口。

虽然是兄弟，可马克西姆从来没有和热尼亚有过肢体接触，就连小时候他们一起挤一张床，热尼亚都要在床中间用枕头画好线禁止马克西姆过线。

马克西姆曾经无数次偷偷看写作业时候的热尼亚，热尼亚的手不算细，却修长有力，握笔的时候尤其用力，食指因为握笔的缘故长出一层茧子，指甲修剪得简短干净，就像……就像此时被他放在自己腿上的这双手一样。

“弄好了？”谢尔盖看到马克西姆贴好创口贴的手一直没有下一步动作，于是问。

“噢好了。”马克西姆触电一般放开谢尔盖的手，“晚上有什么需要碰水的事情可以叫我，你伤口挺深的，最近先不要沾水比较好。”

“那真是谢谢你了。”谢尔盖甩了甩贴好创口贴的手，“你贴的挺好看的。”

“啊？”马克西姆感到自己脸上发烧，“我去看看我妈做饭要不要帮忙。”他找个借口，逃也似的出了房间。

谢尔盖和热尼亚太像了。

这是马克西姆出了房间后的第一个想法。

“你站在门口干嘛呢？”刚洗过澡的热尼亚一边擦着头发一边问站在房间门口捂胸的马克西姆。

“没，没干嘛。”马克西姆抬腿又往屋里走。

“你洗好了？”谢尔盖听到他们的说话声，探出头。

“嗯，我好了，你去吧。”热尼亚回答。

三个人挤在门口这一点点地方，实在是有点挤。

热尼亚湿漉漉的头发正在滴水，一滴，两滴，三滴，水珠浸湿了他的T恤领子，马克西姆忍不住咽口水。

“我去了啊。”谢尔盖转身回房间拿好东西，又走了出来。

“小心你的手不要沾水。”马克西姆说。

“噢？那你来帮我？”谢尔盖调侃道。

“不不不不了吧？”马克西姆急红了脸。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你弟真有意思。”谢尔盖对正在擦头发的热尼亚说，然后拍了拍马克西姆，“我开玩笑的，这点小伤，还不用别人帮忙。”

马克西姆松了一口气，但他有点想不懂，自己是“庆幸不用帮谢尔盖洗澡”，还是“可惜不用帮谢尔盖洗澡”？

热尼亚和谢尔盖的项目进入了瓶颈，最近他们总是睡得很晚。

这一天晚上也是如此，马克西姆夜里醒来的时候，热尼亚和谢尔盖还在台灯下奋斗。

热尼亚一手握笔，一手拿直尺，写写画画，谢尔盖站在他旁边看他的结果，马克西姆看了一会儿忙着画图的热尼亚，便把目光移向谢尔盖。

谢尔盖正在看着忙碌的热尼亚，他的眼神，马克西姆认识，那和马克西姆自己看向热尼亚的眼神一模一样。

——谢尔盖喜欢热尼亚。

马克西姆仿佛发现了一个惊天大秘密，他掐着自己的手忍住不能出声，然后翻过身背对着热尼亚和谢尔盖。

这回他都懂了，关于谢尔盖为何把头发剪成和热尼亚相似的发型，为何谢尔盖会选择一个自己并不擅长的选题，为何谢尔盖会住进他们家，为何，有时谢尔盖会呆呆地望着远处。

这些他都懂了，可还有最后一个问题他没有搞懂：此时他心中的苦涩，是为了热尼亚，还是谢尔盖？

想着这个问题，马克西姆后半夜一直没有睡踏实，他听着热尼亚和谢尔盖讨论结束，听着谢尔盖等热尼亚上床后摆整齐了两个人的拖鞋，然后也爬上了床，又听着两个人互道晚安，然后呼吸声渐渐变沉。

马克西姆僵硬的以一种姿势面朝墙躺着，躺到肩膀发酸，然后破罐破摔似的翻了个身，面向热尼亚的床。

热尼亚睡在里侧，今天马克西姆只能看到睡在外侧的谢尔盖。

月光下，谢尔盖比热尼亚颜色略深的金毛也被染成了淡淡的白金色，睫毛随着呼吸一闪一闪，马克西姆忽然有点恍惚，他一时间竟分不清眼中看到的是谁，相似的金发，相似的眉梢、眼角——马克西姆一惊，他竟然又伸出了手，隔空勾勒对面人的面庞。

折腾了大半宿，马克西姆第二天早上睡到日上三竿才起。热尼亚和谢尔盖早就出门去了，马克西姆桌上放着早饭，下边压着谢尔盖写给他的字条：抱歉，昨晚又吵醒你了。

马克西姆苦笑，明明自己没有出声，但还是逃不过谢尔盖的眼睛，谢尔盖难道真的有什么超能力，除了关注热尼亚之外，还能眼观六路耳听八方注意到自己？

或许，马克西姆心里有那么一点雀跃，他也有点喜欢我？

这么想着，马克西姆都没有注意到手里的字条已经被他揉成一团，而他脸上露出了一丝傻笑。

暑假很快过去，热尼亚和谢尔盖提前回了学校。走前，谢尔盖还教导马克西姆要好好学习，以后才能考上同一所大学，经常见面。

马克西姆答应了他。

再开学，马克西姆升入高三。他之前在学校里虽然学习成绩还不错，但是距离最好的大学还有一点距离，马克西姆的班主任布亚诺娃经常说他关键时刻差一口气，考试总是发挥失常。而这次开学之后，马克西姆居然补上了这口气，几次考试都拿到了年级第一名。

寒假的时候，热尼亚说正忙着实习和准备毕业项目，不回家过年，马克西姆正在高三，也不过放了5天假而已，他没有见到热尼亚，当然也没见到谢尔盖。

高考近了，马克西姆成为了学校的重点培养对象，连塔拉索娃都被请到家长会上介绍教育经验，看着塔拉索娃侃侃而谈的样子，马克西姆觉得很无趣，他望向窗外，柳絮在天上飞舞，他的思绪也不知道飞到哪里，直到同桌怼他，他才回过神来，原来塔拉索娃已经结束了演讲，班主任布亚诺娃正在叫他上去分享经验。

分享经验吗？马克西姆想了想，“首先，你要有一个目标。”

“你的目标是？”布亚诺娃问。

马克西姆笑了笑，“秘密。”

台下的塔拉索娃脸色不太好。

晚上回家，塔拉索娃和阿列克谢又爆发了新一轮的争吵，只不过这次争吵的对象从大儿子廖沙变成了小儿子马克西姆，“都怪你！马克西姆以前好好的，现在莫名其妙说的是什么话？”

“关我什么闲事？我只负责热尼亚的学习，马克西姆的事不都是你一手包办吗？”

“那你说怎么马克西姆现在也开始有秘密了？”塔拉索娃怒道。

马克西姆在一旁环着手，“说完了吗？说完我要回去看书了。”

塔拉索娃指着马克西姆的背影，“小兔崽子，要是被我发现你在社交网络上和小姑娘秀恩爱，你就死定了！“

马克西姆耸耸肩，“你不是有我账号和密码吗？自己登上去查啊。”

阿列克谢一直懒得去管马克西姆，而塔拉索娃也拿马克西姆的态度没辙，她的确有马克西姆的社交账号密码，但每次登录，发现也就只有热尼亚的同学谢尔盖和他说话，说的大部分还是鼓励马克西姆好好学习考上同所大学这样就有人罩着他了之类的话。

没发现秀恩爱的小姑娘，马克西姆的成绩也越来越好，塔拉索娃最后就不去管他什么秘密不秘密的事了。

高考结果没有意外，马克西姆考了全校第一，也是全市第一，进入最好的大学，塔拉索娃笑成一朵花，握着班主任布亚诺娃的手感谢她把马克西姆培养得这么出色。

热尼亚和谢尔盖保送了本校研究生，这个假期忙着帮导师做实验，依然没有回家。马克西姆不想自己在家呆着，干脆早早就去学校了。

马克西姆来的太早，新生还不能报道，谢尔盖便在研究生宿舍里帮他借了张床，帮他安顿了下来。结果还没到晚上9点，马克西姆就又拎着行李出现在了他们宿舍门口。

“怎么回事？”热尼亚问。

“那个宿舍卫生间水管爆了，宿舍里都是水，没法住人。”马克西姆回答，“今晚得住你们这。”

热尼亚皱皱眉头，表达对宿舍设施的不满，然后让马克西姆进了屋。

“怎么了？”忙着写论文的谢尔盖看见马克西姆进来，也忍不住问。

“那间宿舍漏水了，晚上得住你们这。”马克西姆变身复读机。

“哦好吧。”谢尔盖点点头，又继续忙碌自己的论文。

马克西姆看了看热尼亚十分整洁连个皱褶都没有的床，想了一会，还是坐到了谢尔盖那张乱七八糟看起来比较正常的床上。

“你晚上睡我床吧。”谢尔盖说。

“那你睡哪儿？”马克西姆问他。

“这就不用你管了，我今晚估计得通宵。”谢尔盖一边和马克西姆答话，一边还在翻书找资料，“可不是和你客气。”谢尔盖回过头来，向他眨了眨眼睛。

马克西姆于是就在谢尔盖的床上睡下了，他被满满的谢尔盖的味道包裹着，仿佛在谢尔盖的臂弯里进入了梦乡。

夜里，马克西姆醒来，屋子里安静得吓人，他看了看谢尔盖桌子的方向，没人，他正想着谢尔盖是不是出去了，忽然发现阳台上有人影闪动。

马克西姆蹑手蹑脚地下床，抓起窗边的拖布，冲进阳台，举起拖布——

“你怎么醒了？”阳台上，谢尔盖正在看星星。

“你论文写完了？”马克西姆慌忙把拖布藏在身后，假装无事发生的样子。

“嗯，写完了。”谢尔盖回答。

“怎么不去睡觉？”问题问出来，马克西姆都想抽自己——谢尔盖的床被自己鸠占鹊巢，他哪里还有地方睡觉？

“看你睡得正香，就没叫你。”谢尔盖笑笑。

“那回去一起睡吧。”马克西姆说。

谢尔盖直直的盯着马克西姆，盯得马克西姆心里发毛，他想，自己刚才的提议确实有点奇怪，于是补充道，“我睡觉老实，不会把你踢下去的。”

“也好。”但谢尔盖最终还是同意了。

两个一米八的大小伙子，不管怎么折叠，躺在学校宿舍床上都有点挤。马克西姆背靠着墙，谢尔盖背对着他，马克西姆试图给自己的手找个地方放，却发现只有谢尔盖的肩头才是最舒服的位置，他犹豫半晌，最终还是把手搭在了谢尔盖肩上，他感受到手掌下方谢尔盖的身体忽然收紧，然后又渐渐放松下来，默许了他的动作。

这一次，马克西姆是真的在谢尔盖味道的包裹下进入了梦乡，那是一种松针混合海水的味道，让人感到安心。

因为昨晚睡得早，第二天早上，马克西姆先醒了过来。

他刚睁开眼睛，就感觉到了不对——他还是背靠着墙，面前的谢尔盖却已经翻过身，面朝着他，此时，谢尔盖的头就埋在他胸前，整个人缩成一团，睡得正熟。而他原本搭在谢尔盖肩上的手，已经把谢尔盖整个人圈在了怀里。

当马克西姆在犹豫是叫醒谢尔盖赶快起来，还是安静躺着让谢尔盖多睡一会儿的时候，热尼亚叼着牙刷满嘴泡沫走过谢尔盖床边，看到两个人的姿势，热尼亚忍不住顿足多看几眼，马克西姆对上热尼亚的目光，猛地跳了起来。

他是跳起来了，谢尔盖也被他掀下了床。

“怎么回事！地震了？？？”在睡梦中被人掀下床的谢尔盖猛然惊醒，看着床上的马克西姆和刷牙飘过的热尼亚，一脸懵懵的样子。

“额，对、对不起！”马克西姆赶快下床，把谢尔盖扶起来。

“你不是说你睡觉老实不踢人吗。”谢尔盖站起来，揉着屁股说。

“这是个意外……”马克西姆捂脸。

宿舍床不高，谢尔盖掉下床，意外受惊大于屁股摔疼，他看看闹钟，也到了该起床的时间，于是嘱咐马克西姆一会儿帮他把被子叠好，便洗漱去了。

白天热尼亚和谢尔盖都泡在实验室里，他俩帮马克西姆借了张学生卡，叫他自己在学校里转转。

晚上，谢尔盖和热尼亚回到宿舍，却发现马克西姆还在宿舍里面坐着，丝毫没有搬走的意思。

“水管还没修好吗？”热尼亚看起来对学校的办事效率很不满意。

“是啊，现在放假，工人们都不在。”马克西姆坐在谢尔盖的书桌边玩电脑，“还得在你们这睡。”然后他心虚的看了一眼谢尔盖。

谢尔盖似乎不以为意，“没关系，你别再把我踢下去就行了。”

热尼亚扫了他俩一番，最终还是没有说话。

“今晚我睡里面吧。”谢尔盖昨晚睡得太晚，白天又在实验室泡了一天，早早便洗漱好爬上了床。

热尼亚一直保持着良好的作息，雷打不动，谢尔盖躺下不久，他也上床准备睡了。

马克西姆还在有一搭没一搭的玩电脑，等他洗漱完毕准备关灯，谢尔盖已经睡着了，马克西姆蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，小心地背朝谢尔盖躺下。

第二天早上，依然是马克西姆先醒，他刚一睁眼，又觉得不对——两个人又睡成了昨天早上的姿势，马克西姆不知何时在睡梦中翻了个身，面朝谢尔盖，结结实实地抱住了他，而谢尔盖又缩成一团，埋在了他的胸口。

“……”马克西姆又陷入了不知该叫醒谢尔盖还是再让他睡会儿的纠结中。

纠结了一会儿，马克西姆发现自己胳膊麻了，他正要鼓起勇气冒着吵醒谢尔盖的风险爬起来，怀里的谢尔盖动了一动。

马克西姆不知道应该怎么和谢尔盖解释为什么自己会抱着他，于是想到了下下策装睡。

谢尔盖昨晚睡得特别踏实，他早上醒来的时候感觉宿舍比平时昏暗不少，还以为今天阴天，可当他完全睁开眼睛，就看到面前好像一堵墙似的少年胸膛，肩膀也被死死搂住，谢尔盖和刚醒时的马克西姆一样，陷入了是应该叫醒马克西姆起床还是继续躺着的纠结中。

“你们两个怎么还不起？”没想到居然是热尼亚给他们解了围。

“起了起了起了！”谢尔盖装作刚被热尼亚叫醒的样子，坐了起来，马克西姆也装作刚被叫醒的样子，一起坐起来，还揉了揉眼睛。

“你们俩睡得不热吗？”热尼亚问。

“啊？”马克西姆疑惑。

“你们看。”热尼亚把手机举到两个人面前，“你们俩昨天晚上到今早一直是这个姿势睡的。”

手机上竟然是马克西姆和谢尔盖两个人搂在一起的睡姿。

“你拍这个干嘛？？”谢尔盖问。

“感觉很神奇。”热尼亚拿回手机，调了调，又把手机举过来，“你看，我昨晚起来上厕所的时候你俩就这样了。”手机上居然是昨天半夜热尼亚拍的搂在一起的两个人。

“……”马克西姆和谢尔盖一起无语，马克西姆甚至觉得他哥有点ooc了。

“快给我删掉！”谢尔盖大长腿迈过马克西姆，下床就去抢热尼亚的手机，但热尼亚的体育也不是吃素的，他左躲右闪，在小小的宿舍里周转腾挪，谢尔盖居然拿他没办法。

“五顿饭！”谢尔盖伸出一个巴掌，试图谈判。

“十顿。”热尼亚加码。

“十顿就十顿。”谢尔盖同意。

“一张十顿。”热尼亚补充。

“你拍了几张？”谢尔盖抓住重点。

“十来张吧。”热尼亚仰起头，有点骄傲的回答。

“我……”谢尔盖差点一脚踩空，“你可真是我的好朋友啊！”然后两个人又开始在宿舍里追逐起来。

马克西姆在旁边看着这一切，只觉得有点恍惚。在家里的热尼亚永远是一脸严肃的冷淡样子，别说和马克西姆嬉笑打闹，就连笑容都少向他表露一个，而这两天他在学校里看见的热尼亚好像和印象当中的不太一样，这个热尼亚居然会用照片威胁谢尔盖请他吃饭？哪一个热尼亚才是真的？是家里那个不苟言笑的热尼亚，还是这个更像一个活生生的人的热尼亚？

认识了热尼亚十年，可他从未觉得自己距离热尼亚这么远。

谢尔盖和热尼亚的追逐最终以谢尔盖一脚踩到垃圾桶里崴了脚而结束，谢尔盖成功以受伤的脚做筹码，让热尼亚删掉了照片。

脚伤不影响动手，谢尔盖只得一瘸一拐的去实验室，热尼亚看不过去，毕竟谢尔盖崴脚他也有责任，于是主动充当了谢尔盖的拐杖，扶着谢尔盖出了门。

马克西姆看着有点耍赖把全身重量都压在热尼亚身上的谢尔盖，以及有些无奈却还是默许了谢尔盖举动的热尼亚，心里酸酸的不是滋味。

晚上，马克西姆刚从食堂吃饭回来，热尼亚就回了宿舍。

“你今天怎么回来这么早？”马克西姆感到很奇怪，“谢尔盖呢？没和你一起？”

“他在医务室。”热尼亚说，“我有事找你。”

马克西姆听到这话，下意识的坐直，“找我……？”

热尼亚看着他，脸上还是没什么表情，马克西姆却在这冷淡中读出了一丝压迫感，他刚坐直的身体不自觉的缩了缩。

“你是不是喜欢谢尔盖。”热尼亚平淡的问，丝毫没有意识到自己到底问出了一个怎样惊天动地的问题。

幸好马克西姆坐在椅子上，不然此时怕是要跪在地上了，“你……你怎么这么说？？”

“你看他的眼神不一样。”热尼亚继续平淡的说。

马克西姆不知道该如何回答，只得沉默。

“你对他……”热尼亚终于露出了一点迟疑的神色，“我不懂。“

马克西姆依旧说不出话。

“但是我希望你能尽快解决这个问题，不管是开始还是结束，拖下去对你们两个都不好。”

马克西姆低着头，所以他并没有看到热尼亚接下来的举动，当马克西姆感觉到肩上拍过来的手，再抬起头来，热尼亚的手已经收回去了。

这是热尼亚第一次拍马克西姆的肩膀，他看到马克西姆抬头，便有点别扭地把手抽了回来，“虽然我不喜欢你，但你还是我弟弟。爸爸说过，要我好好照顾你。”热尼亚顿了顿，“我去接谢尔盖了，你好好想想。”

门锁落下，宿舍里又只剩下马克西姆一人。

马克西姆今晚的心情像是坐过山车，被热尼亚戳破小心思，他以为热尼亚下一句会是回家去和塔拉索娃告状，却没有想到热尼亚接下来说的却是初见时阿列克谢嘱咐他的话。

他以为只有他才记得那天初见的情形，原来热尼亚也没有忘记。

可是，可是……马克西姆的右手把左手捏得生疼——你能轻易看穿我对别人的心思，但我对你的心思，你为什么看不破呢？

“你怎么收拾东西了？”热尼亚扶着谢尔盖回来的时候，马克西姆正在收拾东西，看到他摊在地上的箱子，谢尔盖忍不住问。

“那边宿舍已经没问题了，我今天搬过去住。”马克西姆把箱子关好，站了起来，“你的脚也不方便和我一起挤，还是让你自己睡比较好。”

“这样啊……”谢尔盖的迟疑大约只持续了一秒，“哈哈那正好，刚才回来的路上还在愁今晚怎么睡呢，学校修理得很及时。”

“这几天打扰你们了，以后请你们吃饭吧。”马克西姆说，“我还有点东西，等下回来拿，先把这个箱子拿过去。”

“好的。”谢尔盖点了点头。

马克西姆路过热尼亚身旁，热尼亚有点含义不明的看着他，马克西姆朝他点点头，热尼亚却只用皱眉回应他。

“你们俩打什么哑迷呢？”谢尔盖不是很懂他们之间的眉来眼去。

“没事。”马克西姆说，“等下见。”然后便拖着行李箱出了门。

谢尔盖在他身后僵硬地点了点头。

马克西姆再回来的时候，热尼亚正在卫生间里洗漱，谢尔盖一个人在桌子旁不知道捣鼓什么。

“你……”马克西姆正想问他需不需要帮忙，哪知谢尔盖一个箭步冲过来把他按在墙上捂住了他的嘴，身手矫健，双脚无恙。

马克西姆沉默。

谢尔盖沉默。

谢尔盖一脸闯大祸的表情不肯松手，马克西姆只能疯狂给他使眼色表示“快放开我我快要被你憋死了你放开我我绝对不说话”。

两个人的距离过分近了，马克西姆忽然意识到这一点，谢尔盖的呼吸甚至若有若无的扫过他的脸；谢尔盖也意识到了这一点，马克西姆的呼吸戳的他手心痒。

谢尔盖猛地放开了马克西姆，然后坐回床上。

“……怎么回事？”马克西姆压低声音问。

“……我装的。”谢尔盖捂脸。

马克西姆给他比了个大拇指，“敢骗我哥？你牛。”

“我确实是伤了啊。”谢尔盖无力的解释，“就是没那么严重而已，不装一下还不得被他卡去一百多顿饭？我这也是迫不得已。”

“好吧。”马克西姆回答，“那你好好装，我拿完东西就走了。”

谢尔盖把床上的口袋递给他，“我帮你整理好了。”

“你刚在就是在收拾这些？”

“是啊，不然你回来还要自己收拾，我帮帮你。”

“谢谢。”

“跟我还客气什么。”谢尔盖摆手，“别告诉你哥，我谢谢你。”

马克西姆笑了笑，“我尽量吧。”

“什么叫你尽量，你得……”谢尔盖话还没说完，热尼亚便拧响了浴室的门。

“啊你东西都收拾好就快回去休息吧。”谢尔盖生硬转换话题。

马克西姆没有戳穿他，点了点头，和两个人又告别一次，便离开了。

或许，马克西姆在走出门口的时候想，我在这里才是多余的那个呢？

马克西姆搬出了谢尔盖和热尼亚的宿舍之后，和他们见面的次数就少了很多，只是有事情去找热尼亚或是谢尔盖的时候才会在宿舍聊上几句，又或者在食堂吃饭时才能见到一面。

临近开学，新生们终于可以报道入住宿舍。今年学校有新的装修安排，这年的大一新生都被分进了研究生宿舍的空位里，马克西姆的宿舍正好就在热尼亚和谢尔盖这栋，其他人大包小裹的搬家的时候，马克西姆却只是拎着行李从二楼搬到了三楼。

开学之后，马克西姆也忙碌了起来。虽然大学生活并不需要早早起床，但课业压力依然让他无法松懈。除了学习，他还参加了学生会和社团的工作，每天过的十分充实。

毕竟，烦心事再多，生活还是要继续的。

“热尼亚，最近伊特莉老师说我们实验室缺人，想招点小孩进来，干脆叫马克西姆过来帮忙好了，以后还能和老师打好关系，对他保研什么的都有帮助。”午饭时，谢尔盖忽然对热尼亚提起实验室招人的事情。

“他刚大一。”热尼亚说，“什么课程都没学，来实验室干嘛？”

“伊特莉老师的意思就是招点大一大二新生做基础工作，你在我们实验室这么厉害，把你弟招进来，伊特莉老师肯定没意见啊。”谢尔盖说。

“……”热尼亚盯着谢尔盖，像是在思考什么问题，“也好，那我这几天有空去问问他。”

“你回头看。”谢尔盖指了指热尼亚身后，“那不是马克西姆吗？”

热尼亚顺着他手指的方向看去，刚打好饭的马克西姆正在找座位。

“这里这里！”谢尔盖疯狂招手。

马克西姆离老远就看到用力挥舞双手的谢尔盖，实在没法装作没看见，只好走过去加入他们。

“最近学习忙吗？”谢尔盖问。

“还好吧。”马克西姆低头吃饭。

“我们实验室正在招人，你要来吗？”热尼亚问他。

“伊特莉老师的实验室？我去不了吧……”马克西姆有点犹豫。

“是一些基础工作，不会很复杂的。”热尼亚补充，“而且实验室的工作很有趣，你可以借此思考一下自己未来的专业方向，是个不错的机会。”

“好的，那我去试试。”马克西姆思考一会儿，答应了。

马克西姆本来学习成绩就不错，再加上有谢尔盖和热尼亚推荐，没费多大力气就成功进入了伊特莉教授的实验室。

这批实验室招新，除了马克西姆之外还招了不少人，新同学加入之后，以谢尔盖为首的老同学们纷纷表示需要请新同学们吃饭增进友谊，这十几号人挑了个周末，呼啦啦的出门聚餐去了。

吃过饭后时间还早，已经保研的大四师姐liza提议再去喝点酒，便拉着男朋友安德烈和谢尔盖要去酒吧，谢尔盖不想一个人充当电灯泡，于是又拉上了热尼亚和马克西姆。

热尼亚滴酒不沾，在酒吧里只喝雪碧，还得搭配青柠檬和薄荷，遭到好多白眼；谢尔盖坳不过liza，只好和她喝了几杯啤酒；最惨的是马克西姆，之前没怎么喝过酒，被liza忽悠了一会儿，喝多趴在椅子上睡着了。

Liza看着卧倒的马克西姆，表示没有尽兴，但为了大家的健康着想，还是叫了辆车，和他们一起回学校了。

不知道马克西姆把宿舍钥匙放在哪里，谢尔盖和热尼亚商量过后，只好把马克西姆扛回了他们宿舍。回宿舍的路上，热尼亚没怎么说话，但谢尔盖从他嫌弃的脸上读出了无数条吐槽的话语。

二人合力把马克西姆扔上谢尔盖的床，刚打算去洗漱，马克西姆一个回身就抓住了谢尔盖的手腕，还把他的手放在自己脸边蹭了蹭，嘴里嘟囔着什么。

“…什么情况？”谢尔盖懵。

“缺乏母爱。”热尼亚回答，语气甚至有点幸灾乐祸。

“不是他妈和你爸二婚的吗？他缺什么母爱？”谢尔盖更摸不着头脑了。

“塔拉索娃只在给他开家长会的时候才会出现。”热尼亚回答。

谢尔盖沉默。

“小时候有一次他生病，夜里说梦话吵醒我，我过去看他，被他抓了一夜的手腕，第二天上学还迟到了。”热尼亚继续说。

“真惨。”谢尔盖说，也不知道是说马克西姆惨，还是热尼亚惨，“但我还以为你们兄弟关系一般呢？”

热尼亚抿了抿嘴唇，像是很不情愿地说，“他不知道。”

“他抓了你一夜，他不知道？”谢尔盖很吃惊，“热尼亚你还上什么学啊，你去当特工吧。”

“我早上趁他没醒偷偷把手拿出来了。”热尼亚说，“那不是他唯一一次抓我睡觉，他每次生病都会说梦话叫妈妈，有时候还会踢被子，我过去看他都会被他抓住。”

“我还以为你不太喜欢他呢。”谢尔盖挠了挠头，“原来这么口是心非。”

“不然怎么办。”热尼亚说，“爸妈都很忙，我不照顾他，没人照顾他。我去弄条湿毛巾给他擦擦脸。”

“那我呢？”谢尔盖问。

“你和liza出去喝酒，好几次不都是回来直接睡第二天才起来洗漱的。”热尼亚说，“你凑合凑合就行了。”

谢尔盖装作很伤心地说，“唉，本以为你们兄弟关系一般，谁知道你是个弟控，我才是那个外人啊！”

“别嚎了。”热尼亚从卫生间出来，把一块热乎乎的湿毛巾拍他脸上，“擦擦脸。”

“还是你好。”谢尔盖瞬间变脸，用仅剩的一只手抓起湿毛巾随意呼噜了一把脸，像只小猫。

热尼亚手上还有一块湿毛巾，他仔细的帮马克西姆擦了脸、脖子、露出来的手臂和手，目睹了这一切的谢尔盖感慨道，“热尼亚，你不像哥哥，你像个姐姐。”

“闭嘴。”谢尔盖脸上又被拍了一次湿毛巾。

前段时间新生搬宿舍的时候，谢尔盖在宿管阿姨那里弄了一张不知道从哪个宿舍扔出来的折叠床，这次正好派上用场。热尼亚帮他把折叠床和宿舍床拼在一起，再垫一床被子，虽然比不上家里的双人床，但也比宿舍小床舒服得多。

两个人忙着弄床，谢尔盖没注意，甩开了马克西姆的手，马克西姆居然反手又抓住了他，谢尔盖无辜的看向热尼亚，希望被马克西姆抓了十来年的热尼亚给自己点建议，结果热尼亚只是摇了摇头，表示这个时候的马克西姆堪比自动追踪系统，甩开多少次都会被再次抓住，还不如不要挣扎，赶紧睡觉。

谢尔盖不太相信，于是反复尝试甩掉马克西姆的手，马克西姆竟然真的每次都准确的抓回他的手，试验次数多了，马克西姆甚至还叫起了妈妈，热尼亚一脸“看，告诉过你了吧”的表情，谢尔盖也就不再挣扎。

谢尔盖被马克西姆抓着手，怎么躺着也不舒服，最后只能面朝马克西姆躺下，幸好有折叠床，这才让两个人之间的距离显得安全一些。

而热尼亚对此最大的贡献就是放了一个枕头在他们两个中间。

“你这是什么意思？”谢尔盖问。

“怕你占他便宜。”热尼亚面不改色的回答。

“……”谢尔盖无语，“明明是马克西姆抓我，要占也是他占我便宜！”

“笨啊你。”热尼亚把枕头垫到两个人的手下面，“这样手才不会睡麻。”

“好有道理。”谢尔盖感受到刚才姿势有点别扭的手舒服了一些，“那谢谢了。”

“客气。”热尼亚说，“建议你们两个不要睡的太近，不然还是一张照片十顿饭哦。”

“……行。”谢尔盖扭着头使劲盯着热尼亚，“我真是倒了八辈子的霉，才会有你这么个朋友。”

“快睡吧。”热尼亚反手关了宿舍灯，然后爬上了自己的床。

马克西姆喝多了酒，这一夜睡的十分踏实，连身都没翻。这就苦了一直被他抓着手的谢尔盖，虽然垫着枕头，但谢尔盖还是觉得手腕渐渐酸痛，睡着一会儿就会醒过来，感受手腕传来的扭曲。

我这是造了什么孽，居然碰到这一对兄弟，谢尔盖不知道第几次惊醒后，忍不住在心里暗自痛骂热尼亚和马克西姆。

马克西姆却在此时用脸蹭了蹭他的手，轻轻说，“妈妈……”

谢尔盖叹了口气，真是个缺乏母爱的小可怜。

“热尼亚……”

谢尔盖的手僵住了。虽说马克西姆是热尼亚的弟弟，但两个人一直都直呼其名，马克西姆从来没有这么亲切的叫出热尼亚的小名，谢尔盖心里似乎想到了什么问题，可还没等他细想，马克西姆又开始了轻声细语。

“谢廖沙……”

这次谢尔盖整个人都僵住了。只有最亲近的朋友和老师才会叫他谢廖沙，马克西姆平时只会直接称呼他的名字或是叫他师兄，从没这么亲密的喊过他的名字。

“谢廖沙……”梦里的马克西姆继续低喃。

谢尔盖用另一只手轻轻拍了拍马克西姆的肩膀，“我在呢，快睡吧。”

马克西姆抓他的手又紧了些，好像抱到了期待已久的小熊玩具而不想松手的孩子一样，终于安静了下来。

昨天晚上回来的晚，连热尼亚都破天荒的没有按时起床，马克西姆因为一直在昏睡，反倒醒的早些。

刚睁开眼，他就又看到了面前的谢尔盖。

马克西姆闭上眼睛，再睁开，面前的谢尔盖并没有消失，同时，他还发现自己的手正抓着谢尔盖的手，还把谢尔盖的手放在自己脸颊旁边。

马克西姆使劲回忆起昨晚的事情，发现从到了酒吧后就是一片空白，他甚至记不起自己为什么又躺在了谢尔盖的床上。

虽然记不起这些，但同样的问题又来了：他是应该叫醒谢尔盖起床，还是应该继续装睡？

加了折叠床之后，两个人之间的距离远了一些，谢尔盖没有像前两次那样缩成一个小团埋在他怀里，而是直直的躺着，马克西姆不需要低头就能看到谢尔盖的脸，以及他随着呼吸轻轻抖动的金色睫毛。

马克西姆鬼使神差地亲了亲谢尔盖被他抓在手里的手。

在外面放了一夜没盖被子，谢尔盖的手凉凉的，马克西姆不愿离开这冰凉的触感，把谢尔盖的手又朝脸上贴了贴，谢尔盖似乎感受到了手掌上传来的温度，蹭了蹭枕头。

马克西姆忽然有种异样的感觉。

睡梦中，谢尔盖的金发挡住大半张脸，睫毛落下的阴影划出好看的弧度，而两个人之间的距离那么近，马克西姆不需要隔空勾勒他的面庞，只需要——

伸出手，然后触碰他的脸颊、眉骨、鼻尖、嘴唇……

这是他无数个夜里想对热尼亚做却不敢做的事情。

对于他来说，如果热尼亚是触碰不到的神灵，那么谢尔盖就更像一个有血有肉活生生的人。

有些人为了追逐神明献出生命，有些人则与身边的人共度此生，或许，这也是他未来必须做出的选择。

马克西姆的手指搭在谢尔盖的嘴唇上，久久没有离开。

最终，他像做了什么决定似的，理了理谢尔盖前额的头发，然后在谢尔盖的额头上落下一吻。

早上谢尔盖和热尼亚醒来的时候，马克西姆已经离开了，桌上放着他买回来的面包。

谢尔盖一边往嘴里塞面包，一边含糊不清的说，“马克西姆真不错，还给我买早饭。”

热尼亚瞪了他一眼，从谢尔盖嘴里抢下来一个没咬到的面包，“是给我们买的。”

“我还没吃饱呢！”谢尔盖伸手过来要抢。

热尼亚一个腾挪，谢尔盖抢空，他回身再抢，结果被掉在地上的衣服拌了个跟头，把热尼亚压到了床上。

两个人胸口贴得很近，谢尔盖甚至能感受到热尼亚胸膛里跳动的心脏，心脏砰砰跳动的节奏打乱了谢尔盖的思绪，他手中抢面包的动作停了下来，而热尼亚却趁着谢尔盖发愣的功夫把剩下的面包都塞进了嘴里，“你抢不到了！”

谢尔盖回过神来，赶快从热尼亚身上起来，“没压着你吧？”

“你又不沉。”热尼亚说，“要是马克西姆压一下可就要命了——快点走吧，”热尼亚一骨碌从床上爬起来，“去太晚伊特莉老师要不高兴了。”

“来了。”谢尔盖跟在他身后，冲出了宿舍。

他们到实验室有点晚，其他人已经都在忙碌，谢尔盖一眼就看到今天的马克西姆似乎有些不一样，“你这黑框眼镜哪儿来的？你不是不近视吗？”

Liza不知从哪里冒出头，“我给他搭的，怎么样，还不错吧？”

谢尔盖想了想，“不错是不错，不过看起来怪怪的。”

“试试这个。”热尼亚不知从哪里摸出一副金丝边眼镜。

“这不是我的眼镜吗？你从哪找到的？”谢尔盖接过眼镜，仔细打量一番，然后顺手把马克西姆的眼镜拿下来，换上了这一副。

在谢尔盖的手搭上马克西姆眼镜的一瞬间，马克西姆就肉眼可见的绷紧了身体，他搭在桌边上的手一下子抓紧了桌沿，后背也忽然挺直。

Liza歪歪头，试图给热尼亚抛过一个眼神询问二人的情况，却发现盯着他们两个人的热尼亚不自觉地抿了抿嘴唇。

Liza心中警铃大作，直觉告诉她，这三个人之间有问题。

谢尔盖给马克西姆扶正眼镜，马克西姆却一直不敢看他，眼神左飘右闪，直到谢尔盖的手离开眼镜，马克西姆才像长出一口气似的放松了下来。

而谢尔盖则又夸了他几句，便转身揽着热尼亚回去做实验了。

Liza眨眨眼睛，这三个人真有意思。

作为实验室的最底层，马克西姆的工作并不是很有挑战性，更多时候都是做些打杂之类的枯燥工作。

比如今天晚上，实验室需要有人晚上值班盯反应结果，这个责任就又落在了马克西姆身上。

吃过晚饭，马克西姆便回到了实验室，他先在实验室小憩了一会儿，大家差不多走光之后，他才起来，准备值夜。

“你怎么还没走？”马克西姆把折叠床收到储物间的时候，看到谢尔盖在实验室外边的走廊里啃面包。

“感谢你早上给我买早饭，我决定晚上和你一起值班。”谢尔盖把手里的塑料袋塞给他，“还给你带了两瓶可乐。”

“……是你自己想喝吧。”马克西姆吐槽。

“不要说那么大声，我听到了。”谢尔盖朝他摇了摇手指，把面包袋子扔进垃圾桶，然后一把揽过马克西姆，“进去吧，两个人值班，我们还能轮流睡觉。”

盯实验结果并不需要一直全神贯注，谢尔盖一边写着白天的实验报告，一边有一搭没一搭的和马克西姆聊天，马克西姆基本上也做着同样的事情，直到夜深。

“你不先去睡一会儿？”马克西姆看到实验室的挂钟走过12点，于是问谢尔盖。

“哦？已经这么晚了？”谢尔盖看了看时间，“我报告都还没写完。”

“你先睡，等会儿起来再写不就行了。我可以挺得晚点。”马克西姆说。

“说的也是。”谢尔盖关了显示器，腾腾腾跑到储物室把折叠床又搬了出来，放在窗旁边，“那我先睡了，你等下挺不住的时候叫我。”

“嗯。”马克西姆回答。

谢尔盖缩在折叠床上，很快就进入了梦乡。

谢尔盖不知自己睡了多久，再睁开眼睛时，马克西姆还在机器前面调整什么，他揉揉眼睛坐起来，“几点了，你还不困啊？”

“才三点多，我之前睡了会儿，还没困。”马克西姆回答，调整好了参数，又回来坐下，“你要不再睡一会儿？”

“不了。”谢尔盖站起来，“先把报告写完再说。”

“你还差多少？”马克西姆问。

“还差个小结就……”谢尔盖话还没有说完，实验室的灯忽然全都灭掉了。

“什么情况？？”马克西姆猛地站起来。

“应该是停电。”谢尔盖说，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪一个？”

“好消息？”马克西姆摸黑朝谢尔盖那边挪了挪。

“今天晚上不用守着机器了。”谢尔盖回答。

“那坏消息呢？”马克西姆继续问，又向谢尔盖的方向摸索了几步。

“明天实验得重新做。”谢尔盖回答。

“……”马克西姆无奈，“你在哪儿？太黑了我看不见。”他一边说着，一边朝前伸出左手，摸到了墙。

“你夜盲吗？”谢尔盖问，然后马克西姆听到了百叶窗被拉开的声音。

今晚月色很好，百叶窗拉开后，银白色的月光倾泻进来，一下子照亮了站在窗口旁边的谢尔盖。

马克西姆也立即发现，自己刚刚伸出去的左手离谢尔盖的耳边不过两寸距离，刚好把谢尔盖圈在了自己和墙中间，像是壁咚的姿势。

这个姿势有点奇怪，这是马克西姆的第一个想法。

我应该做点什么，这是他的第二个想法。

“我喜欢你。”马克西姆于是说。

谢尔盖像是呆住了，没有答话，马克西姆于是又一字一顿地说了一遍，“我、喜、欢、你。”

谢尔盖却笑了笑，“小孩子说什么呢。”

马克西姆有些不服气地挺直了背，他本来就比谢尔盖高，挺直之后更是比谢尔盖高了差不多半个头，这样居高临下地面对谢尔盖似乎给了他一些勇气，他看着谢尔盖似是有些戏谑的、微微扬起的嘴角，补充说，“我没开玩笑。”

谢尔盖神色复杂地看着马克西姆，看得马克西姆心里发毛，但他还是直直地盯了回去，自以为没有表现出内心的慌乱。

谢尔盖又笑，“行了行了，你现在需要睡觉。”

他想要推开马克西姆，从身后的墙和马克西姆这堵墙中间挤出去。

马克西姆没给他这个机会，反而把右手也撑在了墙上，这一次，谢尔盖是真的无路可逃了。

“我喜欢你。”马克西姆第三次说。

谢尔盖还是用看着小孩子要糖吃的眼神看着他，马克西姆有些生气，他不知道要说些什么才能让谢尔盖明白自己并没有开玩笑，但饶是他有个聪明的脑瓜，此时也一下想不出什么有力的话语，于是他干脆用行动表明自己的态度，直接亲上了谢尔盖的嘴唇——你不是笑我吗，这下看你还笑不笑得出来。

谢尔盖愣住了，但片刻后，他忽然把马克西姆按向自己，加深了这个吻。

塔拉索娃管得严，马克西姆从没谈过恋爱，对于接吻这件事情，他只有从电视上看来的纸上谈兵的经验，对上谢尔盖，只有任人宰割的份。

电灯却忽然在此时亮了起来。

马克西姆像受惊的兔子一样，猛地向后跳开，谢尔盖舔了舔嘴角，看着马克西姆，“这就是我的回答。”

马克西姆的脸红得像傍晚天边的火烧云，一直红到耳朵尖，谢尔盖看他这个样子，又笑起来，“你的技术还需要再练。”

马克西姆的脸更加红了。

“别害羞了。”谢尔盖说他，“快点，这实验材料都没法用了，赶快收拾一下，做好记录，还得向伊特莉老师汇报呢。”

“哦……好、好。”马克西姆一边答着，一边去找实验室的值班记录册，却不小心自己把自己绊了一下。

“你至于吗？”谢尔盖在他身后喊，“刚才不是挺主动的吗？怎么忽然这么害羞？”

马克西姆没有回头，也没有答话，谢尔盖从身后看到马克西姆通红的耳尖，忍不住又问，“你不是……第一次吧……？”

啪唧一声响，马克西姆手里的记录册和笔都掉在了地上。

“真是啊？”谢尔盖走到他身边，“没关系，一回生二回熟，过几天习惯就好了。”

谢尔盖轻轻亲了亲他的耳尖，“你看，这回好点了吧。”

马克西姆绝对没好，他的脖子都以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，活像只煮熟的大虾，他蹭地跑出实验室，“我去洗洗脸！”

谢尔盖摇头，“真是个小孩。”

第二天早上，伊特莉听马克西姆和谢尔盖说了停电的消息，立即给后勤部门打了电话，投诉这个月第三次停电扰乱实验进展，而对于半路被打断的实验，她也安排了人手重新做完。

作为实验室的领头人物，热尼亚责无旁贷，负责了重做实验的一切事宜，谢尔盖作为他的朋友兼伙伴，也协助他一起。

然而不幸的是，值夜看实验的人还是马克西姆。

“你可真惨。”liza同情地说，“连熬两个通宵。”

“昨晚也不算通宵吧。”马克西姆说，“三点多实验就停了，我和谢尔盖后来都睡觉来着。”

“谢尔盖？他来这干嘛？”liza问。

“啊他……”马克西姆想起了昨晚月光下的那个亲吻，话说到一半忽然卡壳，脸上也带上了一层可疑的红晕。

马克西姆的变化liza都看在眼里，她的直觉继续提醒她谢尔盖和马克西姆之间有问题，可今天的这个问题似乎和昨天的又不一样了，她心想，如果昨天是暗恋，今天就是热恋……？

Liza猛然醒悟：他俩昨天晚上不是在实验室做了什么见不得人的事吧？

要不是实验室一般不安排女生值夜，liza简直想自己亲自留下来近距离看八卦。

白天大家还需要上课，再加上重新准备实验，今天一整天实验室里都十分忙碌。

马克西姆虽然需要值夜，但他在其他方面并不需要做很多工作；可作为实验室主力的热尼亚和谢尔盖就没那么好运了，实验重做，他们多了很多任务，一整天都没闲着。

“你们怎么还没走？”马克西姆吃过晚饭回来值夜，看到谢尔盖和热尼亚还在实验室里忙碌。

“走不了。”谢尔盖回答，“一下多了好多事，估计得和你一起值夜。”

热尼亚也点了点头，“你先睡一会吧，三个人值夜不需要一直挺着。”

“那你们先去睡？”马克西姆问。

“就一张折叠床，两个人怎么睡，你当我俩是三岁小孩吗。”谢尔盖说，“热尼亚不能熬夜，等会儿叫他先去睡，然后他起来换我，你年轻，多挺一会儿不要紧。”

马克西姆觉得谢尔盖的安排十分合理，于是安静坐下来开始值夜。

热尼亚就连值夜的时候都还保持着11点准时躺下的习惯，并且在躺下的五分钟内传出了只有睡梦中的人们才有的细微而又沉稳的呼吸声。

马克西姆凑到谢尔盖耳边问，“他这个比闹钟还准的生物钟怎么值夜啊？”

谢尔盖小声回答他，“这你就不知道了吧，热尼亚真的熬起夜来可以连续48小时不睡，那可是我们实验室的记录。”

马克西姆回头看看睡得正熟的热尼亚，表示不敢相信。

两点钟，热尼亚准时醒转，他揉揉眼睛坐起来，叫谢尔盖去睡，然后便又开始忙碌实验报告以及课上的作业。

马克西姆偷偷从电脑屏幕后面看着眉头有点皱起来的热尼亚，那是他在认真做事时的专用表情，这个时候他就像是把自己封闭了起来，对于外界的事情没什么反应。

马克西姆盯了一会儿热尼亚，又随便看了看书，没有注意时间，而谢尔盖已经爬了起来，“都早上六点了，你还睡吗？”

马克西姆这才意识到自己已经挺了个通宵，而神奇的是他并没有觉得一点困倦，他摇了摇头，“早上六点还睡什么？我八点钟还得去上课呢。”

谢尔盖一边把折叠床收拾好，一边把被子枕头扔给马克西姆，“你不睡的话就帮我把东西放到储藏室。”

马克西姆点点头，把被子枕头卷成一团，跟在谢尔盖身后出了实验室的门。

“你今天怎么回事？”谢尔盖一边向储藏室走着，一边问马克西姆。

“我怎么了？”马克西姆问。

“看起来不是很开心。”谢尔盖把折叠床放在储藏室门口，开始在兜里找钥匙。

“没有吧。”马克西姆心里一惊，谢尔盖的观察力总是这么惊人，他看到热尼亚之后细微的一点差别也逃不过谢尔盖的眼睛。

“别担心。”谢尔盖说，“你哥不会不同意的。”他拍了拍马克西姆的肩膀，“再说还有我呢，我可以去和他说。”

马克西姆没说话，他帮谢尔盖推开储藏室的门，谢尔盖拎着折叠床，却没有办法从抱着一堆东西的马克西姆身边挤过，他干脆把折叠床放在地上往里面一推，折叠床精准地进入柜子和墙之间的缝隙。

谢尔盖回过头想向马克西姆炫耀一下自己的准头，而马克西姆正巧在这时试图往里挪动，谢尔盖刚回过头，就发现两个人又处在了大眼瞪小眼的近距离下。

谢尔盖笑了笑，干脆凑过去在马克西姆嘴唇边亲了一下，虽然没有开灯，但是谢尔盖还是能想象出马克西姆此时绯红的脸。

然而，两个人都没有注意到目击了这一切后消失在走廊另一端的身影。

马克西姆也不知道自己在躲什么，但他已经和谢尔盖在一起快一个月了，但他就是有些不敢和热尼亚坦白自己和谢尔盖的关系。

一定是因为怕被他告状，马克西姆这样给自己找理由，我不想再被我妈骂了。

马克西姆这么想着，把背包又紧了紧，走向食堂。

今天他下课很早，这个时间校园里大部分人还在上课，于是他在食堂门口一眼就看见了伊特莉老师的车停到了不远处的实验室楼下，然后一个熟悉的身影从实验室门口走出来，很自然的上了伊特莉老师的车。

——是谢尔盖？马克西姆觉得有点奇怪，谢尔盖和伊特莉老师关系这么好吗？

伊特莉老师坐在驾驶位上，她一改往日的严肃，看到谢尔盖上车，她和谢尔盖拥抱了一下，还笑着帮他把书包放在了后座上。谢尔盖也没和她客气，很是自然的系好安全带，然后伊特莉老师开着车，两个人一起出了学校大门。

马克西姆挠挠头，走进了食堂。

自从看到那天谢尔盖上了伊特莉老师的车，马克西姆就觉得心里有些怪怪的，他总是在实验室里不自觉的开始观察伊特莉老师。

他知道伊特莉老师离婚带着个女儿——她从来没有掩饰过这一点，甚至还在忙不过来的时候把女儿直接扔进实验室方便看管，他也知道伊特莉老师是学校人才引进吸引来的最为年轻的终身教授之一，但是他确实没有注意过伊特莉老师和谢尔盖的关系。

比如现在，伊特莉老师正在和谢尔盖讲解后续实验的工作，而她一边说话，一边轻轻拍着谢尔盖的背，一下一下，看得马克西姆心烦。

几分钟之后，伊特莉老师吩咐完工作，加大力度在谢尔盖背上多拍了几下，谢尔盖非常乖巧的点了点头，还朝伊特莉老师报以开心的笑容。

正在填写实验报告的马克西姆手上用力，铅笔芯应声而断。

谢尔盖听到背后东西断裂的声音，回头看见马克西姆正盯着自己，他便朝马克西姆眨了眨眼睛。

马克西姆扭过头去装作没看见，谢尔盖感到奇怪，但是也没有多问，就去忙自己的事情了。

“你怎么回事？”被马克西姆刻意忽略几次后，谢尔盖终于在走廊上堵住了马克西姆，想要问个究竟。

“没事。”马克西姆看到谢尔盖，首先想到了伊特莉老师在他背上的手。

谢尔盖皱了皱眉头，“我觉得你这两天很奇怪，如果有事情你要和我说。”

“好。”马克西姆回答，“没事的话我先回实验室了。”

马克西姆从谢尔盖身边闪过，谢尔盖看着他的背影，微微皱了皱眉头。

“你们俩怎么回事？”马克西姆刚刚回到自己的位置上，liza就从书桌隔板那一边探出脑袋，“吵架了？”

“谁？”马克西姆问。

Liza朝谢尔盖的方向指了指，“你和他啊。”

“没有。”马克西姆抿嘴。

“不像没有。”liza把下巴搭在隔板上，“反倒非常像小情侣吵架。”

马克西姆无法反驳。

“不会是因为伊特莉老师吧？”liza接着问。

马克西姆听到这个名字，后背一僵。

“还真的是。”liza轻易看穿表现十分不自然的马克西姆，“有什么事情不如直接去和他说，不要自己在这里乱想，年轻人谈恋爱的问题都是由乱想印发的。”

马克西姆正在回味liza这番话，忽然感到有什么不对，“但是你好像比谢尔盖还要小。”

“说的是心理年龄。”liza摇摇头，“我看你俩的心理年龄加起来也就10岁，不能再多了。”

仔细思考着liza的话，马克西姆终于在晚上下课之后主动到宿舍找了谢尔盖，想好好和他谈谈。

热尼亚还在图书馆没回来，谢尔盖一个人在宿舍里，正在百无聊赖的玩手机，他看见马克西姆，一点也没有意外，反倒像是在等他似的，开门让他进来了。

“说说吧，怎么回事。”谢尔盖坐到马克西姆旁边，“我看你这几天都很奇怪。”

马克西姆两只手握在一起，“你……”

谢尔盖把手放在他的肩膀上，等待马克西姆接下来的话，可是等了一会儿，马克西姆还在沉默。

“你……”这是谢尔盖的开头。

“我……”这是马克西姆的开头。

“你先说。”马克西姆说。

“你是不是后悔了。”谢尔盖问。

“嗯？”马克西姆疑惑。

“和我在一起。”谢尔盖皱了皱眉，“你都不和别人说我们的关系。”

“没有。”马克西姆否认。

“那是为什么？这几天你都不理我。”谢尔盖继续问。

马克西姆转过脸去，他感觉有些委屈，明明是因为谢尔盖上了伊特莉老师的车，可是为什么现在好像做了错事的是他？

“你又不看我。”谢尔盖说着站了起来，“你如果不想看我的话，那我和你也没什么可说的了，你出去吧。”

说完，谢尔盖走到阳台上，从外面关上了阳台的门。

马克西姆又坐了一小会儿，最终什么也没说，离开了宿舍。

“有事？”第二天早上，liza刚到实验室，就看到黑眼圈掉到脸颊上的马克西姆站在自己座位旁边。

马克西姆点点头，“你有空的话我想和你聊聊。”

liza一点也不吃惊，“沟通遇到麻烦了吧？需要老大姐的睿智建议是不是？”

马克西姆没精打采，就连liza的嘲笑都没能令他打起精神，“是啊。”

liza拍拍他肩膀，“这事也不怪你，午休时候来聊聊，知心大姐今天开工。”

两个人约在中午食堂见面，Liza正在用叉子猛戳盘子里的沙拉——最近她正在减肥，但是效果看起来不怎么样。

马克西姆端着盘子坐到她对面，“为什么约在食堂？”

“方便。”liza回答，“我只有一小时的午休时间，这样可以不影响我下午做事。别浪费时间，说说吧。”

“我昨天去找他了。”马克西姆说，“但是他在生我的气。”

“他说什么了？”liza多在沙拉里加了一勺酱。

“他问我是不是后悔了。”

“其实我没懂。”liza尝了尝多加了酱汁之后的沙拉，“你们这次是为什么开始闹别扭的？”

“你不是都猜到了吗？”马克西姆回答。

“不应该啊。”liza有点不解，“这也不是什么大事。”

“但他表现得像我在无理取闹一样。”马克西姆低头吃饭。

“真是奇怪。”liza有点疑惑，“他原来不是这样的。”

“你和他很熟悉吗？”马克西姆抬起头，问。

“嗯，在实验室一起待了三四年，肯定很熟。”liza还在往沙拉里面加酱汁，马克西姆似乎懂得了她减肥不成功的原因。

“不过我觉得，你现在不应该来找我聊天，而是去找他好好聊聊，有什么话不好意思说呢？”liza终于满意了沙拉的味道，正式开始自己的午餐。

“但是……”马克西姆欲言又止。

“还有什么事？”liza问。

“我不知道该怎么问他。”马克西姆的声音越来越小。

“有什么说什么。”liza回答。

“但是他和伊特莉老师……”马克西姆还是十分犹豫。

“怎么了？伊特莉老师是他姑姑啊，他爸妈住在别的城市，伊特莉老师像他半个妈妈，你担心伊特莉老师不同意也是情有可原，但是我觉得，他喜欢的人伊特莉老师没理由会反对。”liza回答。

马克西姆正往嘴边送的牛肉掉在了盘子里，“伊特莉老师是他姑姑？”

“是啊，你不知道？”liza疑惑的问，“他没和你提过这件事吗？”

马克西姆仔细想想自己这几天的行为，恨不得抽自己两耳光，他没顾上还剩了一大半的午饭，猛地站起来，打算回宿舍找谢尔盖。

而他刚站起身回过头，就看见了站在他和liza身后不远处一脸严肃的谢尔盖，谢尔盖打量着马克西姆和liza，一句话也没说，脸色冰冷地转身走了。

马克西姆跑着把餐盘送到回收处，也赶紧追了出去。

目击了这一切的liza马上拿出手机给拉祖金发去一条信息：有新情况！现在组织派你去热尼亚宿舍打探一番！

拉祖金马上回复：？

liza手速如飞：有八卦啊！

拉祖金再次立即回复，依然是一组标点符号：……

马克西姆虽然一路飞奔，但是谢尔盖似乎走得更快，马克西姆直追到宿舍才赶上了谢尔盖，谢尔盖正在拿钥匙开门，看见马克西姆过来，他迅速把门打开，然后钻了进去。

马克西姆伸出一只脚挡住门，然后顺势挤进去，把门关上。

门外，拿着手机上来的拉租金看到这一幕，给liza回复了一条信息：他们俩进屋了，我看不到。

liza秒回：那你趴门上听听！

拉租金：这是不是有点变态？

liza：好吧那你在门口等等，我想看他们出来时候什么样。

拉祖金：你这样我真的很难办，我下午还要上课，难道要一直蹲在他们门口？

liza回复了一个哭泣的表情：那好吧，你下午早点过来，看不到八卦看看你也行。

拉祖金回了个ok的表情，然后活蹦乱跳地下了楼。

门里面的气氛就没这么轻松活泼加愉快了。

谢尔盖没有马克西姆壮实，试图在他身前关上门未果，反倒被马克西姆挤进来，他脸色冷得能冻住冰淇淋，“你还来做什么？”

“我……”马克西姆一时不知道从哪里开始解释。

“我早就说过你，小孩子不要开玩笑，你后悔了吧。现在结束还来得及。”谢尔盖说。

“我不是……”马克西姆的解释有些无力，因为他有点搞不懂谢尔盖在生什么气。

“liza是比我好看，你喜欢她也没什么的，不过她有男朋友这件事情你也不是不知道，为什么还要想着去挖墙脚，我对你很失望。”谢尔盖继续说。

马克西姆头上渐渐画出一个巨大的问号，“这事和liza有什么关系？”

“你从躲着我开始，不是每天都跟在liza后面吗？”谢尔盖脸色更黑。

马克西姆却忽然笑了起来，他走上前去，一下把谢尔盖抱在怀里，“对不起我错了。”

谢尔盖想要推开马克西姆，但是看着马克西姆和自己小腿差不多粗的大胳膊，推了两下之后就放弃了挣扎，有点自暴自弃的把脸埋在马克西姆的怀里，闷闷地说，“你到底怎么回事。”

“我看到你和伊特莉老师……”马克西姆说，“我以为你们……诶你掐我干嘛？？”

谢尔盖在马克西姆臂弯里使劲一掐，马克西姆吃痛放开了他。

“你想象力真丰富。”谢尔盖斜眼看他，“伊特莉老师今年40多了，我和她能怎么样？”

“就是，学生迫于老师的压力所以……”马克西姆挠头。

谢尔盖白了他一眼，“你就因为这个然后和我闹别扭了好几天？还不告诉我你为什么和我闹别扭？”

马克西姆自知理亏，“我错了。”

“只道歉是不行的。”谢尔盖说，“我这几天非常伤心，晚上甚至失眠。”

“那怎么办？”马克西姆继续挠头。

“我打算也不理你几天。”谢尔盖说。

谢尔盖说话的时候经常会舔嘴唇，把嘴唇舔得亮亮的。马克西姆近距离看着谢尔盖舔得亮亮的嘴唇，亲了下去。

谢尔盖刚才说打算不理马克西姆，看来并不包括不亲马克西姆。

两个人过于投入，以至于并没有听到门锁拧开的咔嗒一声响，直到门轴发出吱噶一声后，两个人才反应过来这是宿舍，而门没有反锁。

进来的人正是热尼亚。

三个人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，反倒是热尼亚先波澜不惊的开口，“你们俩继续，我过十分钟再回来。”说着他便退了出去，打算关门。

“不用了不用了。”谢尔盖从脸红得能蒸土豆的马克西姆怀里出来，“正好你看到了，过来我们有事和你说。”

“哦。”热尼亚又走了进来，把门关上，并且幅度很大地把门反锁上，他一边锁门一边看着两个人，仿佛在警示他们下次一定要记得反锁门。

谢尔盖示意热尼亚坐下，热尼亚于是拉开椅子，坐下看着他们两个。

马克西姆握着手站在谢尔盖身后，脸红红的，低着头，不敢看热尼亚；谢尔盖虽然看起来还算冷静，但也有点不知道应该从哪里开始说起。

“我都知道了。”又是热尼亚先开口。

马克西姆惊得抬头看了看热尼亚又看看谢尔盖，谢尔盖倒是没有很吃惊的样子，“也是，什么事情能瞒过你呢。你什么时候知道的？”

“上次值夜。”热尼亚说，“你们在储藏室门口的时候我看见了。”他语气十分平静。

“那……”马克西姆鼓起勇气开口，“你不会和妈妈告状吧？”

热尼亚有点恨铁不成钢似的看着他，“你就担心这个？”

“行了别说他了。”谢尔盖打断他们两个，“那你怎么看这件事？”

“挺好的啊。”热尼亚点点头，“马克西姆自从认识你之后学习努力多了，爸妈教育他这么多年还没有你管用，我觉得你们非常合适。”

马克西姆没有想到困扰着自己这么久的问题居然并不是问题，他这才放松了下来，“不和妈妈告状就好。”

热尼亚有点无语，“我经常和爸妈告状吗？”

“没有。”马克西姆说。

“那你这次在担心什么呢？”热尼亚像是在问他，也像是在问自己。

“没事。”马克西姆回答说，然后他拉住了谢尔盖的手，仿佛是在给自己一点安慰。

被热尼亚撞破他和谢尔盖的关系，马克西姆心中像是一块石头落了地；但热尼亚对此并未表现出任何异样，马克西姆又有些莫名的感情——热尼亚到底心里是怎么想的呢？

虽然两个人已经在一起一段时间，但是正式告诉热尼亚还是第一天，所以马克西姆今天很理所当然的跑到了谢尔盖和热尼亚的宿舍，并美其名曰要多和他们联络感情。

时隔多日，马克西姆终于又得到了和谢尔盖同睡一张床的机会。这次两个人不需要再扭扭捏捏，马克西姆大大方方地搂住谢尔盖，两个人一起进入了梦想。

第二天早上，热尼亚又早早出门，谢尔盖和马克西姆起床的时候他已经出门了，桌上放着给他们两个的早饭。

马克西姆比谢尔盖先醒了一会儿，他看着怀里缩成一团安静得像只小猫的谢尔盖，忍不住在他额头上啪叽亲了一口。

谢尔盖被他这一下子亲醒，有点不满地蹭了蹭马克西姆的胸口，马克西姆把他抱紧，谢尔盖敲敲他的胳膊，“喂，松点，我要被你勒死了。”

马克西姆笑出声，松开了谢尔盖，谢尔盖揉着眼睛走进了卫生间。

马克西姆想把被子叠起来，用力一甩，却有什么东西从床脚边滑下，他捡起来一看，那是个皮质封面的笔记本，摔到地上的时候掉出了几张照片。

马克西姆无意窥探谢尔盖的隐私，但是捡起照片的时候他还是被照片上的人吸引住了目光。

那是个女孩子，半长的黑色头发微微卷起，画着烟熏妆，穿了件红色吊带裙，妩媚又性感。

马克西姆还以为是谢尔盖收集的杂志图，随手捡起，然后他看到了这张卡片下面的几张。

谢尔盖的脸也出现在了图里，和那个女孩子勾肩搭背，笑得十分开心。马克西姆这才认出这不是什么杂志卡片，而是几张拍立得，里面的人是谢尔盖和liza。

谢尔盖此时正从卫生间出来，马克西姆猛地站起来，把笔记本和照片拍在他身上，拿着衣服出门了。

马克西姆到实验室的时候，liza已经到了，然而今天马克西姆并没有回应她的“早上好”，而是径直走了过去。

“怎么回事？”liza问。

马克西姆抬眼看她，liza居然在他的眼神里看出了一点哀怨的神色。

liza刚要继续追问，谢尔盖就急匆匆的跑了进来。他抓起马克西姆和liza，把两个人拽进了储藏室并且锁上了门。

liza倚在桌子上，“告诉你们啊，拉祖金正在食堂给我买早饭，五分钟后就到。”

“别闹。”谢尔盖打断她，听到谢尔盖有点亲昵的语气，马克西姆向旁边撇过了头。

“等等。”liza忽然注意到了谢尔盖手里拿的几张照片，然后她哈哈大笑起来，“谢尔盖你东窗事发了hhhhhhhhhhhhh”

马克西姆听到liza的笑声，忍不住回过头来，谢尔盖被liza笑得有点无语，“我正在说正事，你别给我添乱行吗？”

“哦。”liza立即严肃。

马克西姆看到两个人的交流，又别扭地转过头去。

“我们以前约会过。”liza说，惊得马克西姆飞快转过来的脖子卡吧响了一声。

谢尔盖扶住额头，“你不能说的委婉一点吗？”

“这样效果才最好。”liza回答，“而且约会过又怎么样？我们其实也就是一起去酒吧玩玩，你都没给我带过早饭。”

“那倒也是。”谢尔盖承认，“当时还比较年轻。”

“不是年轻。”liza摇摇头，“我根本就不是你的菜啊——或者说，我根本没在你的桌上。”

马克西姆在旁边挠了挠头，似乎没听懂liza的话。

“我的意思是说他喜欢男的。”liza贴心的解释。

谢尔盖继续扶额，“我当时还不知道。”

“我理解。”liza拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过一般来说，和我说话时候目光在我脸上的男生都不是直的，所以我们一起出去几次之后我就知道你应该喜欢男的了。”

“……？”谢尔盖无语。

“你们小两口以后闹别扭不要带上我，我要去吃早饭了。”liza开门走了出去。

“我……”马克西姆刚想说点什么，liza又开门探头进来。

“你们俩记得锁门啊。”liza提醒。

“知道了。”谢尔盖把她推出去，锁上了门。

储藏室里没有窗户，只有一盏小灯，谢尔盖锁门的声音在扬起灰尘的储藏室里回荡，马克西姆咽了咽口水。

谢尔盖走近他，“早上你怎么一声不吭就走了。”

马克西姆虽然比谢尔盖高了半个头，但此时看到微笑着朝他走过来的谢尔盖，却觉得对方好像有两米来高，压得他抬不起头。

“为什么有事情不来直接问我，而是自己生闷气？”谢尔盖走到他面前。

马克西姆觉得有些紧张，像是被班主任抓到上课看小说那种紧张，“因为……我……”他犹豫了半天，最后只憋出来一句，“我错了。”

“小孩子犯错要接受惩罚。”谢尔盖说。

马克西姆后背一僵，“我……”

“晚上我要吃二食堂的红菜汤，你帮我去排队打饭。”谢尔盖揉了揉他的头发，“还有明天早上我想吃煎蛋饼。”

“……？”马克西姆愣。

“我先回去了。”谢尔盖打开储藏室的门，走了出去。

储藏室的门在谢尔盖身后自动关上，马克西姆又呆愣了一会儿，猛然醒悟：不对啊，这次也不是我犯错误，为什么心虚的还是我？

但乖巧如马克西姆，晚上还是买好饭菜拎到谢尔盖的宿舍。热尼亚还在实验室没有回来，宿舍里只有谢尔盖一个人，他把脚翘在桌子上，正在看书。

谢尔盖看见马克西姆进来，开心的招呼他，“快来，把吃的放在这里。”

马克西姆把打包好的两人份饭菜放到桌上，板着脸，装作不是很开心的样子，然而谢尔盖却没有注意到他，从袋子里面拿出吃的，趁热喝了一口汤，然后招呼马克西姆，“你快吃，等下凉了就不好吃了。”

马克西姆闷闷地也坐下来，一声不响的吃饭。

谢尔盖埋头苦吃，没和马克西姆说话，直到他看着马克西姆也吃完了饭，才把东西收好，“有什么想说的，快点说吧。”

马克西姆踌躇半天，还是没说出话。

谢尔盖拍上他的肩膀，“我又不会读心术，你不把心里面想的东西说出来，我怎么知道你在想什么呢？”

马克西姆嗯了半天，还是不知道从哪里说起。

“那好吧。”谢尔盖说，“我来问，你来回答。”

马克西姆再度紧张，他越来越觉得谢尔盖像热尼亚了，就连不怒自威给他压力这一点也越来越像。

“这一次因为什么生气？”谢尔盖问。

“因为你有和liza的照片。”马克西姆乖乖回答问题。

“你觉得我们是什么关系？”谢尔盖继续问。

马克西姆没出声，于是谢尔盖追问，“你觉得我和她在一起过？”

马克西姆点了点头，“昨天你还因为我和liza一起吃饭误会我，结果你自己和她在一起过。”

谢尔盖叹了一口气，“这件事情是我不对，我应该对你更坦诚一些。”

马克西姆盯了谢尔盖一会儿，他忽然想起了那个暑假夜晚台灯下谢尔盖注视热尼亚的目光，想到谢尔盖那时专注神情而又有些忧伤的神情，他忽然问，“你还有别的事情要告诉我吗？”

谢尔盖回望着他的目光，像是想要看穿马克西姆的小脑瓜。

马克西姆极度紧张，十分担心听到什么自己不想听到的答案，但是过了一会儿，谢尔盖却只是笑了笑，回答说，“没有了，我保证。”

马克西姆仿佛松了一口气，即使这个答案是假的又能怎么样呢？他抱住谢尔盖，把下巴放在谢尔盖的肩膀上，静静的没有说话。

温情一刻总是不能持久，两个人刚抱了没一会儿，门口就传来敲门的声音，两个人互望一眼，觉得奇怪，但马克西姆还是起身去开了门，结果门口站的是热尼亚。

热尼亚看到来开门的是马克西姆，露出一副“你看我就知道”的表情，进了门。

马克西姆又赖在他们的宿舍不肯走，热尼亚表示无所谓反正也不是和我一起挤，而谢尔盖在抗议了一下马克西姆越发高大的身材挤得自己睡不好觉之后，还是默许了马克西姆霸占自己的大半张床。

睡到半夜，马克西姆感受到胳膊的酸麻，醒了过来，谢尔盖正背对着他，缩在他的怀里，枕着他的胳膊。

马克西姆想把胳膊从谢尔盖的脑袋下面抽出来，谢尔盖感受到“枕头”的异动，动了几下，在这个姿势下，两个人贴得很近，谢尔盖蹭这几下正好蹭到了马克西姆某个不可言说的部位，他感到自己有了一些反应。

幸好，谢尔盖动了几下就停了下来，马克西姆松了一口气。

可是谢尔盖依然枕在他的胳膊上，马克西姆的胳膊渐渐从酸麻变成了酸痛，到他已经感受不到自己胳膊的时候，他狠下心，使劲把自己的胳膊从谢尔盖的脑袋下面抽了出来。

谢尔盖被头下忽然的动作惊醒，片刻的懵逼之后，他逐渐清醒过来，然后就感受到了顶在自己腰间的某个东西。

马克西姆正在庆幸抽出胳膊的动作没有吵醒谢尔盖，被他念想的这个人就眨巴着大眼睛翻了个身，有点戏谑地笑着看他。

马克西姆停下揉胳膊的动作，然而还没等他说些什么，谢尔盖的手就放到了他身下的某个位置，马克西姆差点惊呼出声，谢尔盖凑到他耳边，小声说，“别出声，不然你哥会听到。”

马克西姆的心脏狂跳，像是要跳出他的喉咙，他不知道自己应该做何反应，谢尔盖的手已经伸进了他的衣服，微凉的触感让他打了个寒战，他抓住谢尔盖的手腕，想要制止他的下一步动作。

谢尔盖被马克西姆抓住手腕，手指的动作却没有停下来，因为长久拿笔手指尖上的磨出的茧子滑过马克西姆的皮肤，马克西姆没有忍住，叫了出来。

谢尔盖用一个亲吻堵住马克西姆的嘴，马克西姆必须要承认，谢尔盖的吻技比自己不止好了一点，这个亲吻让他忘记自己还在抓着谢尔盖的手，而只想抱住身边的这个人。

谢尔盖的亲吻没有停，手上的动作也没有停。马克西姆不是没有尝试过自己解决问题，但是相比于谢尔盖，他自己的尝试就显得像是小学生做高数题。

长久的亲吻令马克西姆因为缺氧而有些头晕，谢尔盖在实验室里和瓶瓶罐罐打交道的灵巧的双手不停地照拂着关键部位，马克西姆毫无抵抗之力，早早便缴械投降。

谢尔盖的亲吻没有停，而这正好堵住了马克西姆在高潮来临时的呻吟。

片刻之后，马克西姆忽然醒悟过来这是在谢尔盖的宿舍，而热尼亚正睡在距离他们不远的另一张床上。马克西姆余光向那边看去，热尼亚呼吸平稳，还在安静睡着，马克西姆这才放下心来，抱住谢尔盖。

谢尔盖却推了推他，“让我先去洗个手再睡。”

马克西姆一阵脸红，赶紧放开谢尔盖。谢尔盖起身进了卫生间，一阵水声之后，他便打着哈欠回来，马克西姆把他抱在怀里，两个人再度进入梦乡。

第二天早上，马克西姆毫不意外没有起来给谢尔盖带早饭，早早起床的热尼亚又给他们带了早饭，两个人默默吃掉了热尼亚的爱心面包，默契的都没有提昨天晚上的事情。

年关将近，学期即将结束，而同学们在期末考试前还有最后一次狂欢——新年晚会。

Liza是今年晚会的总统筹，最近她的一大爱好便是凑到实验室每个人的桌子边问大家要不要报节目。

马克西姆被liza直接报了个说唱节目，谢尔盖顶住压力在liza的再三骚扰下没有松口坚决不去表演，而热尼亚绝口不谈liza在和他长谈半小时后自己答应了liza什么。

晚会这天，热尼亚一晚都没见踪影。这非常反常，因为按照谢尔盖都说法，即使彗星正在撞地球的路上，热尼亚也会坚持去图书馆看书，他宁可死在知识的海洋里，也坚决不能在地球毁灭的瞬间放松学习。而今天一晚上热尼亚都没有在图书馆或者是实验室出现，谢尔盖认为这正是地球毁灭前的预兆。

但是热尼亚不出现，节目还是得演。马克西姆表演完一首rap后，蹦蹦跳跳地回到台下，坐到了谢尔盖身边，谢尔盖正捂着耳朵，“没看出来啊小伙子，平时你说话轻声细语的，rap居然说这么好，我耳朵都要被你振聋了。”

马克西姆晃了晃脑袋，“你没看出来的东西还有很多，哪只这一点？”他说着把谢尔盖的手从耳朵上拿下来，“看来以后有必要和你分享我的歌单了。”

两个人正在聊天，就听到身边的人一阵惊呼，他们扭头向台上看去，都不禁一愣——台上正在演出的是卡门选段，女主角拿着小扇子上台，挡住下半张脸，只露出湛蓝的一双眼睛看着台下，周围的惊呼就是送给这位主角惊艳的亮相的。

别人没有认出来这个人是谁，但谢尔盖和马克西姆一眼就认出了那双眼睛，这不是热尼亚吗？

“我不知道你哥还会跳舞？”谢尔盖盯着台上，对马克西姆说。

“我都不知道？”马克西姆也盯着台上，移不开目光。

“还是女装？”谢尔盖继续感慨。

马克西姆掐了掐自己的胳膊，“这太魔幻了。”

两个人继续看下去，发现热尼亚并不仅仅是玩票性质的摆两个姿势，而是真的会跳。

马克西姆开始回忆自己少年时期热尼亚是否在家里练习过跳舞，但是他绞尽脑汁，也没有回忆起热尼亚跳舞的样子，可是想着想着，他不知为何忽然想象出了热尼亚穿着练功服在舞蹈教室的大镜子前练功的情形。

黑色的紧身裤子勾勒出热尼亚的曲线，他在镜子前一圈一圈的转着，汗水顺着金色的头发流下。马克西姆没有注意到自己已经看呆了，指甲在他紧握的手心里留下了一个个月牙型的红色痕迹，他感到自己有些口干舌燥，于是使劲咽了咽口水，可这并没有任何缓解，反而让他更觉得头上冒烟。

马克西姆正在发呆，谢尔盖猛然站起，动作幅度很大地从他身边挤过去，还不忘用力推了马克西姆一把。

马克西姆被谢尔盖推了个踉跄，这才反应过来自己的失态，而谢尔盖早已穿过人群，消失在了黑夜里。

糟糕，马克西姆想，谢尔盖一定是看出来了。

他朝着谢尔盖消失的方向追过去，却完全不见人影，他又四下寻找，还是没见谢尔盖，马克西姆顾不上依然热闹的晚会，直接回了谢尔盖的宿舍。

谢尔盖还是不在那里，但是已经演出结束的热尼亚正在宿舍里收拾东西，他似乎是刚回到宿舍，刚换好了衣服，打算去洗脸。

两三米的距离，马克西姆这次连热尼亚睫毛上装饰的闪粉都看得一清二楚，不知道是谁给他画的妆，酒红色的眼影更衬得他的蓝眼睛清澈见底，像是一汪清泉——不对，应该像是寒冬的贝加尔湖，一旦掉进去，就在没有活路。

“你找谢尔盖吗？”热尼亚说，“他还没回来。”

马克西姆点点头，“那我再去别处看看，等下如果他回来了，你给我发个信息。”

热尼亚也点了点头作为回应，“好的。”

“你什么时候学的跳舞？”马克西姆还是问出了心中的疑虑。

“小时候跳过几年，可能你那时候太小不记得了。”热尼亚说着，忽然开始揉眼睛，“帮我从桌上拿张纸巾，闪粉又掉进眼睛里了。”

马克西姆赶快从桌上抽了两张纸巾递到热尼亚手上，热尼亚擦了擦眼角，抬头看看马克西姆，“你和谢尔盖又吵架了？”

“……”马克西姆不知道怎么回答。

热尼亚擦过眼角，看来没什么效果，他的眼睛里反而积聚了一些泪水，显得更加澄澈。

马克西姆想也没想，又抽出一张纸巾，擦掉了热尼亚眼角处的两个星星形状的闪片，“好点了吗？”

热尼亚眨眨眼睛，“好多了。”

马克西姆把纸巾揉成一团，扔到垃圾桶里，垃圾桶壁上被谢尔盖踩出的裂痕还在，马克西姆叹了口气，“我继续找谢尔盖去了，你看见他一定给我发消息。”

热尼亚点头，他看着马克西姆走出门，忽然又叫住他，“有些事情还是早点说清楚的好。”

马克西姆回过头来看着热尼亚，热尼亚还是如同往日一般平静，“我们都是大人了，大人要学会做选择，而不是摇摆不定。”

马克西姆就算再傻，也听出了热尼亚的弦外之音，他关门的手顿了顿，“可如果我不知道该怎么选呢？”

“选择不会伤害别人的做法。”热尼亚回答。

马克西姆低下头想了一会儿，再抬起头的时候目光坚定了一些，“谢谢。”

热尼亚耸肩，“应该的。”

马克西姆朝他笑笑，一溜烟的跑走了。

马克西姆最终在学校外的小超市门口找到了谢尔盖，他正坐在路边的花坛沿上，拿着个瓶子往嘴里猛灌，马克西姆跑过去，抢下谢尔盖手里的瓶子，平时不怎么喝酒的谢尔盖居然正在喝一瓶伏特加，而且已经喝下去了大半瓶。

“你在干嘛？”马克西姆把瓶子放在地上，坐到谢尔盖身边。

谢尔盖扑到马克西姆身上，试图从他脚边把酒瓶抢回来。

马克西姆把他扶起来，“别喝了，你喝多了。”

“我没喝多！”谢尔盖有点赌气地说。

“跟我回去。”马克西姆没理会谢尔盖的辩驳，把他扛在肩上，朝学校走去。

“放我下来！”谢尔盖被马克西姆像个哑铃似的扛在肩上，他猛锤马克西姆的肩膀，但是谢尔盖100斤刚出头的体重对于经常举铁的马克西姆来说就像是背了个大了一点的背包，他手上使了点劲，谢尔盖就没办法继续锤他。

“回去找你哥去，来找我干嘛？”谢尔盖又挣扎了几下，发现自己的胳膊拧不过有自己胳膊三个粗的马克西姆的胳膊，于是放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃地摊在马克西姆肩膀上，闷闷地说。

马克西姆听到他的话，心里也有些生气，他正经过学校湖边的凉亭，干脆直接把谢尔盖放在了凉亭里的长凳上，从大头朝下的姿势忽然变成坐在长凳上，再加上刚才喝了不少酒，谢尔盖感到一阵头晕，直接趴在了长凳上。

马克西姆又叹了叹气，过去把谢尔盖扶起来，坐到他身边，让晃晃悠悠的谢尔盖靠在了自己身上。

“你喜欢热尼亚。”喝了酒的谢尔盖十分直白。

“是。”没喝酒的马克西姆也十分直白。

谢尔盖似乎是没有想到他会这么直白，居然一时没有接上话。

“你不也是吗。”马克西姆趁此机会反客为主。

谢尔盖眨了眨眼睛，像是在认真处理马克西姆刚才这句话里的信息，片刻之后，他问，“你是什么时候发现的？”

“上高中的时候。”马克西姆一边拍着谢尔盖的后背，一边说。

“那还挺早的。”谢尔盖回答，然后他像想起了什么似的，又问，“你知道我喜欢热尼亚，还要和我在一起？”

马克西姆有点后悔把那瓶刚喝了一半的伏特加扔在了花坛旁边，现在他发现谢尔盖的问题并不是他在清醒状态下能够回答的，正在他纠结的时候，谢尔盖忽然把一个东西递到他手里，马克西姆接过来一看，居然又是一瓶伏特加，“你藏哪儿了？”

“这里啊。”谢尔盖继续从外套左边的口袋拿出一瓶伏特加，“我有三个口袋。”

马克西姆没纠结谢尔盖刚才到底买了几瓶酒，而是直接拧开这瓶伏特加，灌了一大口。

马克西姆平时也不喝酒，猛灌一口伏特加，立刻被酒精味呛得咳嗽了两声，谢尔盖毫不客气地笑出声来，拧开自己手里的那瓶，也喝了一口，然后和马克西姆一样，咳嗽了起来。

马克西姆没有吭声，继续默默的喝着酒。

“喂。”谢尔盖见马克西姆一直没有出声，干脆先捡起之前的话题，“你还没回答我，你知道我喜欢热尼亚还要和我在一起？”

马克西姆喝进去了小半瓶伏特加，现在有些晃神，“因为你很像他。”

说出这句话，他才意识到自己刚才说了些什么，马克西姆有些忐忑地看向谢尔盖，谢尔盖反倒像个没事人一样，抿了一口酒，然后说，“那我也差不多吧。”

“什么？”马克西姆没听懂。

“因为你是热尼亚的弟弟，所以我才答应你的。”谢尔盖回答。

“……”马克西姆想说点什么，但是他又想到自己似乎并没有什么指责谢尔盖的立场，只好继续闷头喝酒。

“但是我也挺喜欢你的。”谢尔盖接着说，“如果不是热尼亚，那就会是你。”

马克西姆放下酒瓶，瞪大眼睛看着谢尔盖，谢尔盖还像个没事人一样，“我也不是那么随便的人好吧，你把我想成什么样了？”

“不、不是这个意思。”马克西姆挠头，“我……”

谢尔盖盯着他，马克西姆不知道是因为自己喝了酒，还是因为被谢尔盖盯着，他感到自己的脸红到发烫。他觉得自己根本无法思考，更别提回答谢尔盖的问题。

“你喜欢我吗？”谢尔盖问。

“喜欢。”马克西姆点头。

“你更喜欢我，还是更喜欢热尼亚？”谢尔盖又抛过来一个难题。

“你。”马克西姆在自己还没意识到的情况下就已经脱口而出。

谢尔盖显得有些吃惊，“你都喝成这样了，应该说的是真的，我很感动啊。”

“那你呢？”马克西姆反问。

“喜欢你和喜欢热尼亚不一样。”谢尔盖说，“喜欢热尼亚带来的痛苦更多，喜欢你还是快乐多一点。”

“那你是喜欢痛苦还是喜欢快乐？”马克西姆接着问。

“人活着没必要给自己找麻烦，还是活得快乐比较好。”谢尔盖回答。

“为什么又是热尼亚。”马克西姆没头没脑地忽然说了这么一句。

谢尔盖倒好像立即理解了他的意思，“都怪热尼亚。”

“对，都怪热尼亚。”马克西姆附和。

“怪我什么？”二人身后忽然传来了罪魁祸首的声音。

“我好像幻听了。”马克西姆说。

“我好像也听到了。”谢尔盖皱眉。

二人一起回头，看到了正拿着手机站在他们身后的热尼亚，两个人同时站起：“你怎么在这？？”

“我看你们一直没回来，有点担心，就出来找找。”热尼亚回答。

“不，我的意思是，你怎么在这。”谢尔盖的重音落在了“这”上。

“我看你电脑没关，就用了一下查找你的手机功能。”热尼亚回答。

“我电脑有密码啊？”谢尔盖纳闷。

“哦？不是我生日吗？很难猜？”热尼亚皱了皱眉头。

“我真的有点想打你。”谢尔盖撸起袖子，马克西姆赶快拦住他，而两个醉汉抱在一起的后果只能是一起摔到地上。

热尼亚摇了摇头，“我推了辆自行车，你们两个谁要坐上来？”

谢尔盖马上拒绝热尼亚的邀请，马克西姆也不好自己坐到自己车后座上，热尼亚只好把自行车锁在凉亭边上，最终演变成马克西姆扶着谢尔盖，而热尼亚又扶着马克西姆的情形。

谢尔盖一边走着，一边不停地扒拉热尼亚的手，“你弟是我的，你放开他。”

被谢尔盖的喵喵拳打到有点烦，热尼亚于是换了一边，过来帮助马克西姆扶着谢尔盖，而这次又变成了马克西姆把谢尔盖搂进自己怀里，拒绝热尼亚的帮助。

两个人晃晃悠悠互相扶着，热尼亚在他们旁边跟着，三个人一起走到了宿舍的楼下。

“糟了。”马克西姆忽然说，“这么晚回来，怎么进去啊？”

热尼亚从兜里拿出一串钥匙，“刚出门前从宿管阿姨那里拿的。”

“拿的？”谢尔盖疑惑地问，“宿管阿姨早就睡了吧？”

热尼亚清清嗓子，“不要在意这些细节。”他轻声打开宿舍大门，示意两个人快点进去，然后从门后拿出一根晾衣叉，勾着那串钥匙，放回了宿舍阿姨的桌上。

谢尔盖和马克西姆两个人看得目瞪口呆。

“哥，幸好你没有去当坏人。”马克西姆最终只说出这么一句话。

热尼亚拿着那跟晾衣叉走在他们前面，“我这个脑子去当坏人有点浪费了。”

马克西姆断断续续差不多喝了快一瓶伏特加，谢尔盖比他还要再多喝了半瓶，两个人回到宿舍，还管什么洗不洗脸，差点直接躺在地上睡觉，热尼亚费了好大力气才把两个人弄上床。

喝多了的两个人像两只八爪鱼，互相缠在一起，热尼亚试图同时把两个人的头露在被子外面，未果，只好放弃，反正宿舍里很暖和，少盖点被子也不会感冒。热尼亚又在两个人床边放好装满温水的保温瓶和杯子，这才去睡了。

第二天早上，两个人睡到中午才醒，这天元旦图书馆放假，热尼亚在宿舍里看书，见两个人打着哈欠爬起来，打了个招呼。

“我怎么在这？”马克西姆问。

“我怎么回来的？”谢尔盖同时问。

“你们俩喝断片了？”热尼亚也问。

马克西姆揉揉脑袋，他想起昨天自己四处跑去找谢尔盖，然后谢尔盖递给他一瓶伏特加，然后两个人聊了些什么——他忽然想起了自己问谢尔盖是喜欢热尼亚多一点，还是喜欢自己多一点，而后谢尔盖回答他，“还是活得快乐比较好”。

马克西姆回忆到这里，偷偷抬眼看了看谢尔盖，但显然谢尔盖比他多喝的那半瓶伏特加起了作用，坐在床上嘟囔半天的谢尔盖什么也没想起来，最后干脆放弃回忆，直接去洗澡了。

马克西姆抬头看看热尼亚，眼神疯狂发射出“哥，快帮帮我”的信号，热尼亚把书放下，甩给他一个“交给我吧”的眼神。

但是看到热尼亚答应得这么迅速，马克西姆忽然又涌起一股不详的预感。

谢尔盖洗漱完毕，一边擦着头发一边出来，热尼亚立即迎上去，“你不记得昨天晚上怎么回来的了？”

谢尔盖摇摇头，然后指了指马克西姆，“我只记得他去找我，然后把我扛回学校里——诶我买的那三瓶伏特加怎么都不见了？”谢尔盖忽然问马克西姆。

“被我们喝完了。”马克西姆回答。

“那难怪喝断片了。”谢尔盖咋舌，“我都不知道自己这么能喝？”

热尼亚拿出了自己的手机，马克西姆忽然明白了自己不祥的预感来自于哪里，他捂住了脸。

“什么东西？”谢尔盖接过热尼亚的手机。

热尼亚已经点好了播放键，视频里是躺在床上缠在一起的马克西姆和谢尔盖两个人。

首先传来的是镜头后的热尼亚的声音，“你们两个喝了多少？”

马克西姆：“三……”他话还没有说完，就被谢尔盖捂住了嘴巴。

“我们没喝！没喝！”谢尔盖大声打断马克西姆。

“没喝啊。”手机里传出热尼亚的一声轻笑，“行吧，那你们晚上干嘛去了？”

“学习！”不得不承认，谢尔盖的反应很快，喝到这个程度居然还能立刻想出这么神奇的理由。

热尼亚又笑了一声，“图书馆早就关门了，你们在哪里学的？”

“湖边。”谢尔盖继续说，眼睛都没眨一下。

“湖边那么黑，能看得清吗？”热尼亚问。

“我们在听英语，不用看书。”谢尔盖回答完，还扬了扬下巴。

就连热尼亚都承认，这个理由简直完美，于是他继续问，“怎么你们背英语还要抱在一起？”

“只带了一副耳机。”视频里的谢尔盖面不改色。

这段故事正发生在马克西姆喝断片的时间里，他并没有什么印象，此时重新听过来，他都忍不住笑出了声。

“噢~”视频里热尼亚的语气里也藏了笑意，“那你说说，为什么现在你们不听英语了，你还抱着他呢？”

“因为你弟是我的。”视频里的谢尔盖理直气壮又中气十足的喊出这么一句话来。

视频里的热尼亚笑了一会儿，转而问马克西姆，“马克西姆，你说这是怎么回事？不好好回答我马上打电话告诉妈妈。”

“别别别，别打电话给妈妈。”马克西姆猛然着急，“我们没有学习，我们，我们……”他犹豫了一会儿，最终提高音量说，“我喜欢谢尔盖。”

“我知道啊。”视频里的热尼亚回答，“你之前说过了。还有呢？”

“你离他远一点！”视频里的马克西姆忽然冒出这么一句话。

视频里的热尼亚顿了一会儿，问出最后一个问题，“你们两个是都喜欢我吗？”

“没有！”视频里的两个人异口同声的回答。

视频画面开始颤抖，随之而来的是热尼亚的憋笑声，“好了我知道了。”

然后画面一黑，视频到此为止。

谢尔盖把手机还给端坐在座位上、下巴微微抬起、脸上表情有点欠打的热尼亚手里，然后坐到了捂着脸的马克西姆的旁边，也捂住了脸。

故事从视频里发展到视频外，热尼亚依旧在食物链的最顶端。

“我不会告诉妈妈的。”热尼亚先开口，显然是对马克西姆说，“而且我也很高兴你们俩能在一起。”

马克西姆从手指头缝里看看热尼亚，发现他好像不是在开玩笑，“那我……我喜欢你这事？”

“哦，正常。”热尼亚说，“大家都喜欢我。”

马克西姆竟然无话可说，反倒是谢尔盖站了起来，一把抓住了热尼亚的肩膀，疯狂地摇了起来，“大哥，你这样很气人啊！”

热尼亚被他摇得咯咯笑了起来，“我一直这样啊。”

谢尔盖停下手里的动作，叹了口气，“也对，你一直这样，看起来好像什么都不在意，但是什么事情都知道。”

热尼亚点头，“所以看着你们俩个纠结来纠结去的样子，我真的很着急。”

“你早就知道我喜欢你？”谢尔盖又问。

“是啊。”热尼亚点点头，“早就知道了。”

“那你还一直装不知道？？”谢尔盖生气。

“我哪里装不知道了？我不是帮你带早饭、借你抄笔记、还帮你做实验吗？”热尼亚有点迷惑。

谢尔盖竟然一时不知道说什么好。

“那你也一直都知道我喜欢你？”马克西姆也问。

“是啊。”热尼亚点头。

马克西姆和谢尔盖相对无言。

最后，谢尔盖拍了拍马克西姆的肩膀，“我觉得这件事不是我们的问题，是你哥，他真的不懂。”

马克西姆疯狂点头。

“但是你们在一起，我是真的很开心。”热尼亚站起来，一手扶住谢尔盖的肩膀，一手扶住马克西姆的肩膀，“高三的时候我就感觉到你喜欢他了。”他捏了捏马克西姆的肩膀，“终于追到他，哥哥很为你高兴。”

马克西姆一头问号，“我追他？”

“不是吗？”热尼亚皱了皱眉头，“刚开学的时候，你们宿舍的水管早就修好了， 你还偏要赖着和他一起睡，不是你在追他？”

“那谢尔盖扭伤脚去医务室那天，你来找我谈话的意思是……？”马克西姆试探的问。

“希望你快点和他表白心迹。”热尼亚说。

马克西姆眨了眨眼睛，仔细回忆起那天热尼亚的话，热尼亚好像并没有鼓励自己像谢尔盖表白的意思。

他仔细思考了一会儿，最后还是把热尼亚的行为归结于好心办坏事，他站起来，抱了抱热尼亚，“哥，你还是多吃点核桃吧。”

“啊？”这个世界上终于也有了热尼亚不懂的事情。

难得新年，三个人决定晚上出去吃饭。热尼亚刚拿了上个月的实验室工资，大方的说他要请客，谢尔盖和马克西姆也没有和他客气，三个人便踏上了进城的公交车。

1月初，还是夜长日短的时节，公交车开出去不久，天就已经完全黑了下来。

车上人并不多，三个人坐在最后一排，热尼亚在靠窗的位置上，看着窗外的景色，忽然开始小声嘟囔什么，马克西姆不用想就知道，热尼亚不是又开始复习期末考的内容，就是在思考实验室的事情，他转过头去，看了看谢尔盖。

谢尔盖坐在马克西姆的另一边，昨晚的醉宿让他在坐上车后又感受到了困倦，此时他正在努力和瞌睡作斗争，不时点头。

马克西姆戳了戳他，“你困的话就靠在我肩膀上睡一会儿吧。”

谢尔盖努力睁大眼睛，但只是徒劳，他笑了笑，“还是年轻好啊，同样熬夜，你比我精神多了。”说着，他就把头靠在了马克西姆的肩膀上。

马克西姆一动也不敢动，生怕自己一动就会影响到谢尔盖进入梦乡，谢尔盖感受到了他的僵硬，他拉住马克西姆的手，放进了自己的羽绒服口袋里，然后在口袋里握住了马克西姆的手。

马克西姆小心翼翼地低下头，看着靠在自己肩膀上的谢尔盖，谢尔盖还是闭着眼睛，但是嘴角露出难以察觉的笑容。

马克西姆在口袋里反抓住了谢尔盖的手，两个人十指紧扣，马克西姆控制不住自己的表情，脸上露出一阵傻笑，热尼亚余光看见马克西姆的变化，转过头来，上下打量他，马克西姆赶紧收起了笑容，热尼亚又盯着他看了一会儿，才转过头去继续思考问题。

进城的路程有快一个小时，公交车走走停停，晃得马克西姆也有点犯困，正在他死死挣扎、拒绝点头、担心弄醒谢尔盖的时候，抓住谢尔盖的那只手却忽然有种异样的感觉传来——谢尔盖正在他手心上轻轻的画圈。

马克西姆猛然精神，他看向谢尔盖，谢尔盖还在他的肩膀上靠着，闭着眼睛，而嘴角的弧度看起来更加明显。

谢尔盖在装睡。

马克西姆心里觉得有点好笑，他手上用力，紧紧抓住谢尔盖的手，谢尔盖继续试图和他打太极，两个人的手指在狭小的衣兜里开始了打闹。

从外人来看，谢尔盖正安静睡觉，马克西姆则正襟危坐看着前方，谁也想不到他们俩在衣兜里玩得正开心。

最后的结果当然是经常健身的马克西姆占了上风，把谢尔盖的手握在手心里，动弹不得。

“该下车了。”看着窗外的热尼亚忽然转过头来，提醒他们。

谢尔盖一秒站起，马克西姆的手从他口袋里滑出来，热尼亚正巧目击到他们紧握在一起的手。

谢尔盖默默把手从马克西姆的手里抽了出来，走到公交车后门等待下车，马克西姆和热尼亚跟在他的身后。公交车到站，谢尔盖先下了车，天气很冷，他没戴手套，下车的瞬间就已经感觉到指尖传来的寒冷，他哈了口气，正打算把手放进兜里，马克西姆的手便抓了过来，拉着谢尔盖的手放进了自己的衣兜里。

马克西姆的手比谢尔盖大了一圈，十分温暖，衣兜里也因为有着马克西姆的体温而更加暖和，谢尔盖便没有拒绝，享受起了马克西姆的人工加热服务。

而走在他们旁边的热尼亚看着这一切，露出了十分欣慰的神情。

天气寒冷，就要吃些热的。三个大小伙子干掉两盆炖菜、一盆肉汤，吃掉不知道几个大面包，才最终结束战斗。

时间不早，但是三个人也没有想回去的意思。街道上各种灯光装饰，照着来往人群，附近商场大楼还有灯光表演，三个人站在路边看了一会儿，这才向车站走去。

为了避开新年出来游玩的大批人群，三个人钻了小胡同。主路上热闹非凡，小路上却罕有人迹，正走着，天上飘起了雪花。

这是新年的第一场雪。

谢尔盖抬起头，望着天上飘落的雪花，看了一会儿，他忽然童心大起，伸出舌头想去接雪花，马克西姆也学着他的样子，两个人开始在无人的街上奔走打闹，比较谁可以吃到更多的雪花。

谢尔盖在街上跑来跑去，马克西姆则是站桩式策略。谢尔盖跑着跑着，一头栽到了马克西姆怀里，马克西姆扶起谢尔盖，两个人哈哈大笑起来。

昏黄的路灯下，大片的雪花飘落在他们头上、肩上，马克西姆伸出手，扫掉落在谢尔盖睫毛上的几片雪花，谢尔盖闭上了眼睛。

气氛正好，马克西姆心想，他俯下去，想要亲吻谢尔盖。

“你们想吃雪糕吗？”热尼亚忽然打破了温馨的氛围。

谢尔盖猛地睁开眼睛，马克西姆也回过头来看着他，热尼亚指了指街角的小摊，“那里有卖雪糕的。”

马克西姆和谢尔盖顺着他的手指望过去，街角一家小卖店门口堆了十来个箱子，装满了雪糕，很是壮观。

被热尼亚打断好事，马克西姆有点不开心，但雪糕还是可以吃的，他跟着热尼亚走到雪糕摊上，挑了一个，付钱的事情当然要热尼亚来，谢尔盖看见马克西姆只拿了一包雪糕，“怎么，没我的份吗？”

“有啊。”马克西姆打开包装，把贴在一起的两根雪糕掰开，“分你一半。”

谢尔盖接过马克西姆递过来的这半雪糕，“你哥付钱，你都不多拿两个，居然还要和我分一个。”

“他是就想和你吃一个。”热尼亚拿了马克西姆同款雪糕，没人和他共享，他把雪糕掰开之后一手拿着一半，正在左右开弓的吃着。

马克西姆没说话，忽然从谢尔盖的那半雪糕上多咬了一口。

谢尔盖不甘示弱，也在马克西姆的雪糕上咬了一口。

两个人再次打闹起来，直到谢尔盖拿着的那半雪糕被马克西姆撞翻在地上，马克西姆只好把自己的那半都给了谢尔盖。

冬天吃雪糕就是有这么个好处，不管过了多久，雪糕都不会化掉。三个人一边打闹一边向车站走去，幸运地赶到了最后一班车。

车上人不多，谢尔盖又靠在马克西姆肩膀上打瞌睡，而热尼亚又开始凭空背书，马克西姆觉得无聊，开始数谢尔盖的眼睫毛，他数了三遍，却连谢尔盖左边的眼睫毛都还没有数清，不知道是谢尔盖的睫毛太浓密，还是因为谢尔盖靠在他肩上让他无法集中注意力。

回到学校又已经很晚，马克西姆再度蹭在谢尔盖床上不肯走。热尼亚开始认真思考起下学期退掉马克西姆的宿舍让他来这里打地铺的可能性，但这个提议遭到了谢尔盖的严厉拒绝。

元旦假期就这样过去，之后等待着他们的是忙碌的期末考试周。

大一多是基础课程，马克西姆的期末是忙碌的背书和考试，而热尼亚和谢尔盖则埋在论文和实验报告的海洋里抬不起头。

想要及格很容易，但是想拿高分，期末考试周尽量不要睡觉，这是学长学姐们的忠告，马克西姆乖巧听从，期末这周几乎睡在了图书馆里，别说谢尔盖他们的宿舍，连自己的宿舍也没回去几次。

终于熬过期末考试周，马克西姆在宿舍里闷头睡了一整天才活过来。而热尼亚和谢尔盖还有论文没写完，依然在实验室和图书馆里忙碌。

除了像马克西姆一样刚结束期末考的大一新生，实验室里相对来说比较闲的就是像liza这种已经保研的大四学生，她这学期只剩两门课程外加毕业论文，忙碌的程度从学期开始到学期结束没有什么明显的峰值，在期末的时候反倒成了看起来比较清闲的那批人。

马克西姆拿了下学期的课程安排给liza，向她询问各个课程的学习大纲和各位教授的教学特点，两个人一边剥着橘子一边小声交流。

门口，谢尔盖正拿着一份实验报告和伊特莉老师讨论，他侧对着这边，时不时歪一下头和伊特莉老师说些什么，马克西姆看着门口，剥橘子的手停了下来。

“嗤嗤嗤。”liza忽然感慨，“谢尔盖的屁股真是绝了。”

马克西姆转过头来，盯着liza，liza淡定地继续往嘴里放橘子，“怎么？你仔细看啊，羽绒马甲都挡不住他的线条。”

马克西姆回头仔细观察起来，liza说的没错，羽绒马甲都挡不住谢尔盖的腰臀线条，从这个方向看过去，他正好能看到谢尔盖弧线完美的屁股。

“他这个屁股拍起来手感才好呢。”liza语不惊人死不休。

马克西姆瞪大眼睛又转过头来看向liza，“你们俩不是……？？？”

“哦。”liza依然淡定，“去酒吧玩趁跳舞的时候拍过，拍他屁股我又不吃亏，难道还不多拍两下？”

马克西姆竟然无法反驳。

“你还没体验过？”liza有点吃惊地问。

马克西姆满脸通红，猛往嘴里塞橘子。

liza笑到前仰后合，但为了不影响到其他人，她咬着嘴唇不让自己出声，场面十分诡异。

她笑了一阵才停下来，拍了拍马克西姆的肩膀，“你啊。”语气里颇有点恨铁不成钢的意思，“外面排队等着谢尔盖宠幸的人那么多，他怎么会看上你这个小傻子。”

马克西姆吃完了手上这个橘子，又多拿了两个。

谢尔盖和伊特莉老师说完话，正巧看到这边的马克西姆和liza，liza朝他挥挥手，叫他过来拿几个橘子，谢尔盖走了过来，正看到马克西姆红着脸低着头，试图用橘子把自己噎死。

“你们两个是不是在说我坏话。”谢尔盖从马克西姆手上拿过他剥好的一半橘子放进嘴里。

“没有。”liza回答，“我们在夸你。”

“我怎么不太信呢。”谢尔盖转而去问马克西姆，“刚才说什么了？”

马克西姆疯狂咳嗽起来。

“夸你的屁股。”liza替马克西姆回答。

“你别又欺负马克西姆。”谢尔盖一边帮马克西姆拍后背一边说。

“我欺负他？”liza翻了个白眼，“你们这对狗男男，以后有事千万别找我。”她拿起自己的背包，“我去图书馆找拉祖金了。”

她又从桌上拿起几个橘子放进包里，一边摇头一边走过两个人的身边，然后她猛地抓起马克西姆的手拍到了谢尔盖的屁股上，马克西姆刚刚缓和的咳嗽声又剧烈起来。

liza朝他摆摆手，“不用谢。”

期末周很快过去，寒假到来。

热尼亚和马克西姆这个假期都没有什么事情，放假就一起回家了。谢尔盖又多在学校呆了几天，也回了在外市的家。

今年寒假，塔拉索娃和阿列克谢的大儿子，也是马克西姆和热尼亚的老大哥廖沙不知为何回了家，还带着自己的老婆和两个孩子。

马克西姆长大后就没有见过廖沙，他只在塔拉索娃和阿列克谢的争吵当中对自己这位大哥有点印象，在两位老人的叙述里，这位大哥是个非常叛逆、超有个性、敢和爸妈同时对着干的勇士，然而看到拖家带口鬓角已经有点白头发了的廖沙，马克西姆却无法把自己想象当中的那位勇士和面前这个人联系起来，廖沙和他打招呼时甚至还开了个玩笑，马克西姆觉得果然父母的话都不太可靠。

因为廖沙的归来，塔拉索娃非常激动，干脆给几个人定了为期一个月的去热带小岛度假的行程。马克西姆本想早点回学校去找谢尔盖，受到这个影响，也只好作罢。

热带小岛上除了沙滩和玩水，就只能在酒店呆着。热尼亚带了一箱子的书和电脑，在家和在酒店学习对他来说没有区别。马克西姆每天除了预习下学期的课程，就是和热尼亚讨论学术问题，再就是去酒店健身房锻炼，几周下来，他的胳膊倒是又粗了两圈。

比较开心的还是塔拉索娃，廖沙多年拒绝回家，这次忽然回来，还是和她十分亲密，每天带着孩子把塔拉索娃哄的非常开心。

阿列克谢原本就不是一个喜欢表露情绪的人，廖沙回来，他没有什么特殊表现，还是照常吃饭睡觉看书，有时候过来和热尼亚讨论问题。

一个月很快过去，廖沙这次答应以后一定常回家看看，塔拉索娃十分欣慰，在机场抱着他不肯撒手。

塔拉索娃抱了半天，终于在廖沙的飞机要起飞的时候放开了他，廖沙走过来和他们道别，他和马克西姆拥抱说了再见，走到热尼亚身边却只是和他握了个手。

热尼亚握着廖沙的手轻轻摇晃两下，“在外面混不下去了吧，哼。”

廖沙笑笑，没有多说话。

热尼亚这句话正巧被站在他身后的马克西姆听到，对于热尼亚这个平时喜怒不形于色的人来说，用这种有些嘲讽和挖苦的语气说话实在难得，这让马克西姆仔细回忆起这个月里热尼亚的表现，热尼亚这个月好像确实更加阴沉，看书的时间更多，有时候马克西姆夜里起来上厕所或是找东西吃，还能看到热尼亚正在看书，他当时还以为是热尼亚觉得太无聊，现在想来，难道是和廖沙有关系？

马克西姆正想着，廖沙一家已经走到了登机口，正回头和他们最后道别，马克西姆一边挥手，一边却看着热尼亚。热尼亚也在安静的挥手，好像刚才什么事情都没有发生过。

和廖沙一家相处了一个来月，塔拉索娃最高兴，晚上回家还做了一顿十分丰盛的晚餐。马克西姆吃得开心，多添了三次饭，热尼亚却吃了两口就说不舒服，早早回房间休息。

马克西姆帮塔拉索娃收拾好餐桌，才回到房间，热尼亚已经关灯躺下。马克西姆蹑手蹑脚洗漱完毕，也早早上床。

再过三天，他就能回到学校，这个假期虽然他也一直都在和谢尔盖发消息，但是隔着手机的交流总是没有面对面的交流来得实在，他正在暗自高兴的时候，热尼亚那边却传来了一声重重的叹气声。

马克西姆没有动，热尼亚动作幅度很大地翻了个身。

“哥，你还没睡？”马克西姆试探地问。

“嗯。”热尼亚应了一声。

“你是因为廖沙哥哥不开心吗？”马克西姆继续问。

“他一直都让我不开心。”热尼亚说，“别提他了，快睡觉。”

马克西姆不敢再多问，赶快闭嘴。

第二天早上醒来，热尼亚眼睛下面顶着两个超大的黑眼圈，仿佛一夜没睡，但是任凭马克西姆再怎么试探，热尼亚也不再提任何关于廖沙的事情。

最冷的时节已经过去，又能马上回到学校看见谢尔盖，马克西姆别提有多高兴了。他和热尼亚一起回到学校，在宿舍里不见谢尔盖，马上就跑去实验室找人。

然而，实验室里的景象却好像和他想的不太一样。

谢尔盖正在和一个他不认识的男生聊天，那个男生有着一头黑色卷发，眼睫毛翘得飞起，大眼睛深情款款，正专注地看着谢尔盖，谢尔盖不知道说了什么，这个男生哈哈笑着抱住了谢尔盖，两个人于是笑成一团。

马克西姆心中警铃大作，“这人谁啊？”他问刚接水回来路过门口的liza。

liza还没来得及回答他，卷发男生已经走了过来，给了liza一个巨大的拥抱，甚至还抱起她转了两圈。

谢尔盖这才看到了站在门口抱着胸的马克西姆，“诶你回来了？”

马克西姆有点不太高兴，“怎么，你嫌我回来早了？”

“哪能呢。”谢尔盖搂住他的肩膀，“我给你介绍一下，这是来我们这边交流的哈维尔，之前他上大学的时候已经来过一次了，这是第二次来。”

卷发男生十分热情地过来就给了马克西姆一个拥抱，“我是哈维尔，要在这里交流一个学期，你叫什么名字？”

“你、你好，我叫马克西姆。”马克西姆被他抱得有点懵。

“他们西班牙人就这样，习惯就好。”谢尔盖拍拍他的肩膀，“走吧，我们正要去吃饭，一起？”

哈维尔听见吃饭两个字，拉着谢尔盖就出了门，留下马克西姆在身后求助地看了看liza。

liza也拍了拍他的肩膀，“这就是外面排队等着谢尔盖宠幸的人之一，俗称，你的情敌。”

也不知道是西班牙人性格使然，还是因为听不太懂俄语，哈维尔总给马克西姆一种过于热情的感觉，就好像把赤道上的太阳挂到北极，疯狂散发热量。

而且，坐在谢尔盖对面的马克西姆狠狠地叉起盘子里的土豆，这人为什么要坐在谢尔盖旁边还动不动就拍他后背搂他肩膀拉他小手？

哈维尔又眨巴着他的大眼睛深情望着正在说话的谢尔盖，马克西姆忽然起劲，也眨巴着他的蓝眼睛自认为非常委屈巴巴的看着谢尔盖。

“你干嘛呢？怪恶心人的。”谢尔盖看到他的眼神，有点嫌弃的说。

马克西姆双倍委屈，哈维尔那么看你，你怎么不说他。

谢尔盖呼噜了一把马克西姆的头，“快点吃饭，等下我陪你回宿舍收拾东西。”

马克西姆挺起胸脯，挑衅地看了看哈维尔，哈维尔手撑着桌子，忽闪着大眼睛，也不知道懂了他的意思没有。

两秒钟之后马克西姆就发现哈维尔根本没懂他的意思。哈维尔拿了一张纸巾，给谢尔盖擦掉嘴角粘到的一些汤汁，马克西姆的叉子差点把盘子戳漏，liza在旁边看到这一切，既想笑，又不太方便笑出声，最后只好猛掐自己大腿。

马克西姆这顿饭吃的味同嚼蜡，哈维尔滴水不进，任凭马克西姆如何暗示，都眨巴着大眼睛装傻——至少马克西姆认为他一定是在装傻。

留学生宿舍在另外一栋，吃过饭后，哈维尔又是热情拥抱大家之后，才和大家道别。

“你今天怎么不太开心？”回宿舍的路上，谢尔盖问今天一直闷闷不乐的马克西姆。

“哼。”马克西姆回答。

“……”谢尔盖顿了顿，“是因为哈维尔吧。”

马克西姆脚下一绊，“这么明显？”

谢尔盖掏出钥匙开了宿舍门，“刚才吃饭的时候，你就差把盘子扣在他头上了。”

被谢尔盖轻易戳破，马克西姆有点不好意思，“你们以前很熟吗？”

“是啊。”谢尔盖示意马克西姆进屋，“他是我前男友。”

“哈？”马克西姆还以为自己听错，“前男友？”

谢尔盖点点头，“他大学的时候来交流过一年，就是那个时候。”

马克西姆马上警觉，“那他这次回来……？”

谢尔盖把门关上，“他说就是过来学习的，我没多问。”

“我觉得不是。”马克西姆坐到谢尔盖床上，“他看你的眼神很不对。”

谢尔盖顿了顿，“你不觉得他看所有人都一样吗？”

“他看我不一样。”马克西姆说。

谢尔盖笑，“你是不是吃醋了？”

马克西姆环抱着胸，憋了半天，点了点头，“嗯。”

谢尔盖坐到他身边，继续笑着，“还挺可爱的。”

“啊？”马克西姆愣。

“我是说你。”谢尔盖回答，“都一个假期没见了，刚见面你居然在意的是这些事情。”

“哦对了。”马克西姆忽然想起什么，“我给你带了礼物。”

“什么礼物？”谢尔盖坐直身体。

马克西姆在热尼亚桌上翻了翻，拿出两大包东西，“早上过来的时候直接放到这里了，给你带的小鱼干。”

谢尔盖看着手上两大包各式小鱼干，有点无语，“你养猫呢？”

“不是啊。”马克西姆挠头，“海边能有什么东西，这已经是我能找到的最适合当礼物的东西了。而且——”他从口袋里拿出一根小鱼干放进嘴里，“真的挺好吃。”

谢尔盖半信半疑，也拿了一根小鱼干放进嘴里，马克西姆没骗他，这个小鱼干确实很好吃，两个人坐在床上咔吧咔吧吃起了餐后零食。

“要不要拿点去办公室给大家分？”谢尔盖问。

“送给你的礼物，你自己决定。”马克西姆又抓了一把，“我哥那还有两包，不够吃的话就去他那里拿。”

谢尔盖拿了一包小鱼干放在一边，“等下把那包拿过去。”

马克西姆忽然又踌躇起来，“但……你别给哈维尔吃太多。”

谢尔盖哈哈笑起来，“我怎么原来没看出来，你这么小心眼。”

下午，谢尔盖拿着这包小鱼干到了实验室，有吃的东西，大家都十分开心，闹闹哄哄挤过来，倒不是为了多抓多少小鱼干，而是单纯喜欢这种热闹的氛围。

哈维尔也跟着大家挤过来，马克西姆站在谢尔盖身边，挺直胸脯，用自以为最凶狠的表情瞪着他，而哈维尔还像看不懂他的意思一样，先是叽里呱啦和谢尔盖说了一大堆马克西姆听不懂的东西，在谢尔盖也和他叽里呱啦说了一堆之后，哈维尔直接给了马克西姆一个热情无比的拥抱，然后换上他带点西班牙口音的俄语对马克西姆说了谢谢，还说了一堆类似于“你真是团结同学热情好客”之类的话。

马克西姆没有料想到这个发展趋势，脸上的表情一下子从自以为的凶狠变成了蒙逼，但他还是没忘站到了谢尔盖和哈维尔的中间，隔绝两个人的接触。

这次，哈维尔终于意味深长地看了他一眼。

“马克西姆，你来一下。”正当大家热情讨论的时候，伊特莉老师忽然出现，叫住马克西姆。

实验室里什么最恐怖？不是半路停电，不是器材爆炸，是被伊特莉老师叫全名。同学们看到这一场面，一哄而散。

马克西姆忐忑地跟在伊特莉老师身后进了她的办公室，伊特莉老师指指办公桌前的椅子，示意他坐下，马克西姆赶快坐到椅子上，坐得笔直。

伊特莉老师没有说话，只是看着马克西姆，像是要把他看出一个窟窿，马克西姆从未感受到这么大的压力。

“最近很受欢迎嘛？”伊特莉老师微笑着说。

“假期出去玩，给大家带了点吃的。我不是故意让大家在实验室里吃东西的，我错了。”不知为何，马克西姆开口就是承认错误。

“我不是说这个。”伊特莉老师打断他。

“那是……？”马克西姆没听懂。

伊特莉老师依然盯着他，“你和谢尔盖关系不错？”

马克西姆骤然紧张，不自觉地握起了拳头，“我……我以前就认识他。”

“哦，是吗？”伊特莉老师扬了扬眉毛，“怎么认识的？”

“他是热尼亚的同学，有个假期他和热尼亚一起做项目，在我家住了一个月。”马克西姆越说声音越小。

“那现在呢？”伊特莉老师继续问。

马克西姆像是坐在油锅上，他盯着地面，不知道回答什么好。

“我听说你经常跑去他们宿舍？”伊特莉老师没给他喘息的机会，接着问出第二个问题。

“我去找热尼亚。”马克西姆赶紧回答。

“你睡地上？”伊特莉老师走到马克西姆身边，手搭在他的肩膀上，但马克西姆总觉得，自己接下来的回答如果没有让她满意，她会掰断自己的脖子。

“他们宿舍有折叠床。”马克西姆此时十分感谢谢尔盖和热尼亚捡回来的那张折叠床。

“那真是辛苦你了。”伊特莉老师没有掰断他的脖子，只是在他肩膀上轻轻拍了几下，“放着自己的床不睡，去睡他们那里的折叠床，他们宿舍有什么这么吸引你？”

“我……这……嗯……”马克西姆又不知道如何回答伊特莉老师的问题。

但是幸好，伊特莉老师没有继续为难他，“别总去打扰热尼亚和谢尔盖，他们在实验室很忙，晚上需要好好休息。”

“好，好的。”马克西姆赶紧回答。

“回去吧。”伊特莉老师指了指门口，马克西姆一秒钟也没有多停留，赶紧溜走。

=====================TBC========================


End file.
